


Lately you've been on my mind

by AnnielovesDany



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dany is an actress, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is an Actor, Jon is an author, Modern Westeros, Neighbors, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnielovesDany/pseuds/AnnielovesDany
Summary: Jon is about to make his dream come true.Enter Daenerys and her noisy friends.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 107
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,  
> I've been lurking on AO3 for about two years but never used my accounts to write anything. This short story was born out of a bet with my two friends and here it is. Englinsh is not my first language and that's my first work a s a "writer". Hope you can enjoy and forgive me for any mistake you may find.  
> enjoy!

To say Jon was pissed was an understatement. He had been stuck on the same page for more than a couple of hours and the damn manuscript was due tomorrow. He knew that if he didn’t hand in the whole thing first thing come morning his contract with the Alysanne National Theatre would have been just a distant dream. But as of now he really couldn’t concentrate, nor that he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t. Sevens above, it had to be the third time in a week. A goddamned week. He could hear the piercing laughter of one of the girls, a strange language blasting through the Tv’s speakers and loads of loud chattering. It was the third party of the week, something he should have gotten used to, as it seemed the two girls living downstairs were masters of the art of organizing parties. He had smelled the foreign spices and what seemed like a roasted chicken as he had come back from his run with Ghost in the nearby Aegon’s park, and had already predicted the outcome of the evening.

It all started three months ago when he had moved into the small flat he now had come to love. He needed a place where to crush in Kings Landing after moving south to try and give a start to his playwriter career. His cousin Robb had seen to it that he could get an internship at Tyrell’s “ Reach Daily Time” journal, so that he could still receive a great salary while having loads of time off to write his first official play- “The White Wolf”. It had been easy as Robb was to be married to the CEO’s granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell herself. Olenna, the chief editor, CEO and Margaery’s overprotective grandma had been a literal thorn in his side during the first weeks at the Reach but in the end it had been her wisdom and growing interest into his previous amatorial works which had led him to get a possible contract from the most important Theatre in the whole Seven Kingdoms. Which was now in jeopardy due to some stupid noisy neighbours. He had the idea to walk down the burgundy carpeted stairs and pound at the small red wooden door but the thought of facing the hoard of girls partying in the small flat was somehow more terrifying than thinking about meeting an ancient Dothraki hoard on an open field. Or maybe -he found himself pondering- he simply feared coming face to face with the petite blond girl who ran the house. He had been dreaming of her since the first time he had glimpsed her slender legs on the stairs, long locks tightly braided in a queer Essosi hairstyle. She hadn’t given him the time to climb the last steps as she had shut the door behind her.

He hadn’t seen much of her during his stay at number 25 of Visenya’s Hill Road and sometime wondered if the two girls had really existed or if he had at some point imagined them. He had glimpsed the other girl -a brunette with an afro- coming into the flat, hoarded with shopping bags. She had stopped enough to give him a shy smile before disappearing behind the red door, a pale hand, nails perfectly manicured, reaching out to take some bags out her friend’s ones. Moreover, he had figured out they both worked at the same place as he had peeped the two coming in together late at night wearing an Hot Pie Pub’s working ensemble, and that they both were foreigners -Essos he believed as the voices coming from the speakers suggested.

They were usually very quiet and rarely at home for what he could hear but the past fortnight had been like living in nightmare, for they had taken to organize small gatherings two or three times a week. It usually started with the cooking -he could almost taste the spicy flavours on his tongue and picture the meat gently roasting in the oven; then came the setting up accompanied by the heavy noise of the moving furniture, and then the worst part of it: the arrivals. The flats in the small building were quite modern and organised but they did not have a doorbell and that’s why whenever he had someone coming in he would wait for a message to pop up and then proceed to go downstairs and open the front door. That’s what normal people would do, he thought. Exactly. But the two downstairs seemed to be out of this world, because every time someone presented at their front door he would hear a whistle, or sometimes the sound of a small rock hitting the window pan or worse he would hear a girlish voice screaming names and other incomprehensible things before he would hear the sound of tiny feet scurrying down the steps and the click of the main door opening followed by other cries and laughter and cries and fucking laughter. And that’s how he learnt the name of the two devils living downstairs, or sort of, the black girl was named Missy while the blonde goddess was referred to as Dany. Goddess? He had to stop for the Warrior’s sake, he really needed to. He didn’t even know her or even ever spoke a word to her to be honest, and by the way she, her roommate, their parties and all those chickens surrounding them were a living hell and could cost him a place at the Alysanne. After all it wasn’t like Dany had been in every of his dream for the past three months since his gaze first fell on her - or her backside to be more precise. She had been a constant presence during his sleep and even with Ygritte lying beside him whenever she had visited those few times, he still ended up dreaming about the exotic beauty living downstairs. Beauty or not he had to stop this running train of thoughts. First, for he needed the calm and peace to write, and second, he was fed up with the way his mind had decided to torment him with images of cascading silver waves and long toned legs whenever he closed his eyes. He made up his mind and snatched a piece of paper and hastily wrote down some sort of angry ramblings which he decided to leave in the common hallway but before he had the opportunity to open his door he heard a male voice shout outside his window- “Dany, open the damn door, I’m freezing my ballocks out here”. Could it be? No.

His eyes widened and something inside him snapped. Enough was enough! He had never paid attention to all the voices coming from downstairs, but he was almost certain they never had had boys over. A pinch of jealousy slowly made his way to his heart. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of incredibly attractive Dany being in a relationship. Again, his traitorous brain playing him tricks. He shouldn’t care about Dany and her relationships; he didn’t know her and had no right over her life, still he found the thought of her having a boyfriend strangely disturbing.

He mustered up the courage and opened the door and slowly went down the stairs only to be met with Dany amused face as he rounded the first flight of steps. Deep violet eyes stared back at him as she struggled to keep a black dog from bursting outside, one tiny foot lifted behind her holding the pet in place. As their eyes briefly met, he felt his heart speed up so much he thought she could hear its thumping. She let out a giggle as the black dog started licking at her bare ankle and curtly chastised the latter “Drogon, please”. He stood there, flaming face as she lifted her gaze from Drogon and muttered a shy “Hello” in in direction, but before he could reply a guy with blue hair and a queer set of moustaches appeared in the quirky hallway. “I still don’t understand why you don’t ask for another set of keys. I’ve never struggled so hard to open a door.” He said gruffly. Something then flashed in his eyes and he exclaimed in a fit of laughter-“By the way you almost hit old Walder when throwing the keys out the window. You must have seen his face!”. She laughed with him before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug by the same Mr Blue.

“Hello love, I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too Boo-hoo” both boys grimaced at the pet name and she was once again hit by a fit of melodic giggles. The boy, Boo-hoo finally seemed to acknowledge his presence as he turned shooting an enigmatic glance his way, before disappearing inside the flat shouting “Here to serve, girls” followed by a round of squeals and girlish giggles.

Daenerys was still stood on the door and he realised how unusual and embarrassing the whole situation was. He gripped the letter inside his hand dragging her attention to the piece of now worn paper. She gave him a questioning look before exclaiming in a remarkably high pitched voice

“I’m sorry about the noises, I swear we try to keep them at bay but-“,

A crashing sound from the inside interrupted her.

“Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion get off the table! Doreah please we don’t need the whole neighbourhood to hear Khal Drogo’s in Qarth concert! Daario leave the damn food for later!”

Daenerys let out a heartfelt laugh to which he found himself chuckling, then added “But it’s obviously not working.”

They stood in silence till she slightly raised her voluminous eyebrows and he realised he still hadn’t spoken a word.

“Don’t worry, I usually wear earphones and it’s actually nice living in a lively environment.”, he swept his freehand through the wild dark curls.

“Well, sometimes. I... guess”

She smiled once again, perfect, shiny teeth on display and extended her hand.

“We never introduced ourselves. I’m Daenerys Targaryen and my lovely roommate is Missandei”

He looked at her dumbfounded and then shook her hand, feeling a shock of electricity as soon as his fingers came in contact with hers.

“I’m Jon Snow and the white guy that lives with me is Ghost” he said smiling.

He noticed she had three small dragons inked on the inside of her wrist before she extracted her hand from his grip realizing the handshaking had been a bit too long. She bit her lower lip in frustration, then put both hands in the back pockets of her burgundy overall before saying “Well then, it was nice meeting you Jon! I…mean, officially meet you!”

A loud squeal cut short their special moment. Missandei’s hair coming into view behind Daenerys small frame.

“Dany-girl Mr Chicken requires your attention and I need you to put Daario back at his place before he eats the whole fridge and the things your parents sent from Valyria and also Drogon is-“ She followed Dany’s stare and found the reason of her best friend brief disappearance.

She briefly panicked, initiating a long rumbling which both him and Dany, as he could deduce from her deep frown and amused face, were finding quite funny.

“Oh, am I interrupting something? It’s because of the noise? Isn’t it? Dany you told him we’re sorry. Because we are sorry. It’s Doreah and Irri and their damned Khal Drogo concert on repeat! And Daario he is…Daario is Daario. And we…we really are sorry!”

Jon felt a laugh bubble up deep in his gut and could not stop it from erupting followed by Dany cheerful shrieks. Missandei glanced back and forth between the two of them, obviously embarrassed, before Dany could reassure her.

“Everything’s okay Missy. I’ve already apologised to Mr. Snow.”

She then turned her attention back to him.

“I feel obliged to invite you to add up to our Dothraki hoard!” she said trying to mask the trembling in her voice.

He felt his eyes go as big as a full moon and saw Dany’s kind smile drop as she started fidgeting with her fingers as he took his time answering. As much as he was tempted to screw everything up and follow the gorgeous young woman inside he knew he could not do it. Not tonight. Fuck, he really had no luck with love. She was still looking at him, eyes twinkling, waiting for his answer.

“I’m sorry, but I was just rushing to post this letter and then I’ve got to go back and finish at project I have to hand over tomorrow for work” he nervously said. Hand uncontrollably scratching the back of his neck.

He swore he saw a hint of sadness flickering in her mesmerizing eyes before she answered in a thin voice-“Well then, for another time”

He glanced back at her and Missandei’s astonished face before muttering a “Bye” and rushing down the stairs. He felt the door click shut and Daenerys’ happy chirping followed by a shriek. He scowled and went out running for the closest bin where to throw away the condemning letter before quickly going back to his flat.

The party downstairs didn’t stop, and he could hear Khal Drogo’s voice busting from the speakers. Daenerys’s laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever had the pleasure to hear, he thought as he recognised it amidst all the chaos coming from their small flat. He looked at the time on the computer’s screen. 9.00 p.m. Fuck! He was completely fucked. He for sure would have to work the whole night and with earphones on it seemed. He took the white wired object and began fumbling with them, letting out a growl of frustration as he tried to sort the wires out. “Fuck!” he exclaimed once again for the 100th time that evening. He tried getting back to writing but every time he tried to concentrate violet eyes came to his mind.

He was indeed fucked.

\----------------------------------------

Dany screeched as Daario swept her up and threw her on the small couch.

“Daario, put me down!”

“As my queen commands” said Daario as he stepped over to the kitchen table to fetch a bunch of Volantese crisps from a glass bowl. Missy slapped his hand away, her eyes going for violet ones in in need of help.

“Hands off Boo-hoo. We don’t want that sexy booty to get too big.”, intercepted Dany as she went over the oven right next to the window.

“I don’t think Hizdar would approve if I let you ruin your precious booty” she said pinching his ass check before laughing.

“Hizdar would love me anyway Dany and by the way I don’t care. I’ve waited the whole week to try these” he added, chewing at the crisps.

Dany shook her head, trying to hide her amusement as Missy tried to snatch back the bowl of crisps now in his hands. She peeped outside from the big window and on the corner of the street was Jon. He halted in front of a bin then looked around before throwing away the letter – she supposed- he had had in his hand earlier. She found it queer but didn’t want to overthink the situation to much. She didn’t know why but his refusal had hit her hard. Had she been way to straightforward? Hd she embarrassed herself? She had done it out of the spur of the moment, but in heart she had hoped he would have accepted. His no had stung – okay-, and she had felt a mix of mortification and sadness at his words, but she had to be realistic, and for once she didn’t really have idea about his plans and second, they were practically strangers.

Emphasis on the practically.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t been thinking about the mysterious curly haired neighbour since he had moved in three months ago. She knew nothing about him, apart from his name which she had spied on his correspondence down in the common entrance hallway. Missy and she had been living in the small flat for less than a month before someone had moved into the building. It was a small construction and by the look of it, it consisted of four small flats. Theirs had been the biggest with its two dinky bedrooms and a quaint but overall cute and comfy living space. They also owned a small back garden where she could let her three children roam free. It was perfect for the five of them, her only query the fear of leaving in an empty place. The agent had been quick to promise that the other flats would have been let in a short time, and his promise came through when Jon moved in.

On a chilly February night they had heard the front door opening. It had been around midnight and they had been scared to death. Missy had sworn she had lost ten years of her life then. Some voices had followed, probably two guys and a girl animatedly discussing. A couple of minutes later an older male voices had asked for directions. Dany had gotten up, while Missy had snuggled up with Viserion, on the couch- the brownish Spaniel Cocker licking at her terrified face. She had peeped through the keyhole to see a mop of black curls disappearing down the stairs. A red headed boy coming up with a box, followed by an astonishingly beautiful brunette with a dog leash in hand. Supposed dog had come banging on her door a couple of seconds after, knocking the air out of her lungs. The girl had taken hold of the dog collar while chiding the giant beast. She was unmistakably beautiful. Willowy, slender and elegant while she was short, curvy and rather clumsy. Lost as she was in thoughts; she hadn’t noticed the black hair coming into view once again. The owner of such luscious dark curls hadn’t been less perfect than his hair. Pouty lips, grey eyes and -from what she could gather from his combo of extra tight jeans and more than extra tight white t-shirt- sculpted by the Gods above. As he had turned his backside to go up the last flight of stairs, she had been able to get a good view of a lovely round booty jutting out. She had been salivating, torn between the want to have such a perfect backside and the need to open the door and reach out to grab at it. Maybe she could ask Mr Pouty lips how to achieve such impressive results. Her countless squats and Instagram work out tutorials hadn’t been of any help after all. She had to admit she had been jealous thinking how lucky his girlfriend had been being able to feel it under her hands-

She had to stop.

Rhaegal had sneaked between her legs and as she had made to turn around then satisfied with her investigation about the new neighbour but she hadn’t seen him and had ended up stepping onto the poor dog’s tail. Said dog had let out a sharp cry, which had indeed captured the attention of the whole building- giant white dog included. The beast had started barking loudly.

“Ghost calm down!” whispered a deep male voice

But before the voice could be of any effect, Drogon and Viserion had started howling together with Rhaegal, and nothing that Dany and Missandei had tried to do had been enough to shush them. Once the situation had calmed down she had dared another peep out the keyhole. Her glance had been set on a pair of stormy grey eyes.

Yes.

She had indeed drawn her new neighbour’s attention. The temptation to go out her door and introduce herself had been strong but I the end she had done nothing, and tonight had been the first time she and Jon had actually talked. Sure, there had been hushed and shy hellos during those three months but nothing more. She had been working hard and tirelessly to meet month’s end and she always came back home late at night tired and drowsy, Missandei trailing behind. She had seen him a couple of mornings while out with the boys for a walk, but he hadn’t noticed her as she struggled with the three dogs dragging her along, while he ran, perfect booty on sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------

To say Daenerys was fed up was an understatement. She had been stuck on the same page for more than an hour, and it wasn’t like her to take that much time to learn a couple of lines.

It definitely wasn’t like her.

On her part, she hadn’t planned on being stuck on a porn film set that night or the four nights before. She was also sure she hadn’t signed up on any porn website. Yet she had to endure whatever was going on upstairs for the fifth night in a row. She had spent her evenings lounging on the couch Rhaegal at her feet, Viserion curled up against her chest and Drogon sprawled on the armrest. The Tv volume so high the large windows had started vibrating while she tried to chase away the obscene sounds coming from Jon’s flat.

It had worked at some point, but tonight was a different story.

She had let the boys outside and lied on her bed staring at the open wardrobe where a mirror was hanging as she tried to memorise the lines of the Dragon Queen. She had sent an application for an audition last week and as the days had gone by, she had thought the answer would have never come when an email suddenly popped up on her computer screen that afternoon. The email had been curt. Only stating she had to prepare for her audition which would have been the following day. It was signed by the producer, a certain Tyrion Lannister, and said nothing about the production -apart from a small plot summary, already present on the casting website. She had set to work as soon as she had closed the phone call with Missy, who was currently on holiday on Naath.

Everything was going well until the clock rounded 8pm. She wasn’t stupid and she knew Jon had a girlfriend or at least she supposed he did. She had seen a red headed girl in the first months of Jon’s stay, and she was sure they hadn’t spent their days birdwatching from the windows, but she hadn’t seen her since before their first official meeting. This didn’t have to anything- Dany was aware of that, and the sounds coming from his flat were an undoubtful confirmation. Jon was attractive, the most attractive boy she had ever set eyes on and she was confident other girls with much more self-confidence than her would not loose their chance at a go with the broody Northner. She had tried and failed miserably to attract his attention during the last months, after their parties had subsided and work had gotten more tiring than she could ever imagine, but Jon had avoided her every attempt. At some point she had been on the verge to go knock on his door and ask what his problem was but she had never acted on it. He had taken to run and hide whenever she appeared at her door or in the common hallways; he would not wave or mutter a word in her presence as if she were invisible. At first, she had been pained but the pain had slowly subsided leaving place to frustration and anger. She had done nothing to put him off and he had been the one to push her away the day after their introduction. She had doubted herself and cried in Missandei’s arms after he had snickered at her on his front door.

She had gone up to bring him some leftover cake she had backed the previous night, hoping to spark a conversation, but he had harshly taken the plate from her hands and uttered a bitter _thank you_ before shutting the door in her face. She had found no other explanation other than he disliked her and her little family.

Since then no words had been exchanged between the two and as the months had gone by she had seen less and less of him and those few times they had encountered he had pulled out his rude stunts which left her at a loss of words. But the worst had yet to come, she would learn.

Exactly five days ago her nightmare had begun.

It started the same way- a loud thump on a wall, the sound of a bed shrieking, followed by a steady thudding and worse female moans and cries which didn’t leave much to the imagination. She had tried to laugh it off the first night as she and Missy would do in their old flat whenever their nymphomaniac neighbours would start on their nightly -and way too often- daily activities. However this time the mirth of the situation was lost to her as soon as she realised that the man fucking in the other flat was Jon and not old mister Baratheon and his hoe of wife Cersei. She had felt a pang of jealousy down in her gut and had spent the last five days frustrated and overall, in a sour mood.

Sure, the news of the coming audition had been somewhat uplifting and dreading at the same time, but between Missandei’s absence and Jon’s special activities she could not even fully enjoy this big opportunity. She kept on crossing and uncrossing her legs while nervously biting at a pen’s cap. Hair tousled and clothes clinging to her skin. She started again with the first line of her monologue. She took a big breath and looked at her reflection but as soon as the first word left her lips a loud moan interrupted her. Her veins started to boil as she hastily threw off the script and herself out of bed putting on her flipflops and storming out the door, up the stairs till she came in front of Jon’s grey door. She knocked with the force of a typhoon, her knuckles almost bruising at the sharp contact with the hard wood. The cries of the two inside the flat came to a sudden stop and a few seconds later the brunette she had seen that first night, when Jon moved in, appeared in front of her; covered with a bed sheet and purple bruises already forming on her neck and cleavage.

“How can I help?” puffed out the girl, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

Dany let out a harsh laugh before the dragon inside of her burst out and she let out between gritted teeth “Well, for once you could lower your volume! You live in a fucking flat and there may be people who need to do things. Important things, rather than spend the last five days fucking like a rabbit. I didn’t sign up for a free show! So, if you want to keep doing whatever you’re doing just…I don’t know… find a guide on how to do it silently!”

She had spoken in such speed she found herself out of breath when she was done. The girl stood there a look of amusement on her face. Dany looked at her, fire in her eyes. She started once again “Tell Jon if he has any problem with me or Missandei or with my visit tonight, he knows where to find us.”

She took another breath and turned around to leave without even glancing back at the brunette, snickering “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

When she sat back on her bed after letting the three cockers back inside, she gladly realized the noises had stopped and went back to the scattered script. However even the eerie silence, wasn’t enough to stop her whirlwind of thoughts and as much as she tried to concentrate her mind wandered back to Jon and his rejection. She pushed away these thoughts with all the force she could muster and started once again. At some point she heard the faint sound of the door softly closing downstairs and a scurrying of paws on the hardwood floor, but paid no attention to it as she was indeed set on finishing what she had begun.

\-------------------------------------------------

He came back from his usual evening walk, Ghost trotting at his side. He was tired and anxious. Tomorrow would be the last day of auditions for his play and they still hadn’t found a suitable Dragon Queen. His play had been accepted by the Alysanne and he couldn’t be happier but the process behind the acceptance and the actual beginning of the production had been hard to endure. He had been scared that at some point someone would have called him to tell that they had scratched out his script and choose to give the opportunity to someone more experienced and most of all way more famous. Tyrion had been supporting and assuring him many times that once the contract had been signed there was no way the play wouldn’t have taken place. It was just a matter of when rather than if, but Jon still fretted over it. They had set a running date three weeks ago, but the casting process had been another long one. They had wanted to hire inexperienced actors rather than attach big names to the play as the Alysanne director -Mrs Tarth- believed that it was time to give space to new generations and people who had not been able to acquire professional education or practice.

The tall lady was somewhat scary at first glance but her leading abilities had been as impressive as her height. Jon was frightened at first but found that Brienne- who had never been an actress or a writer herself- was one the most competent theatre director he had met. Brienne had been firm with her decision, and this had brought a lot of pressure on poor Tyrion, who had had to go around less famous websites in search of less known actors, putting aside an already made casting list. Brienne’s innovative thoughts had also included Jon starring into the play as the male lead. Jon had started off as an actor at a younger age, and Brienne was well aware of it , as he discovered she had been in the public during one of his high school gigs but now he safer and more comfortable behind the scenes and he had discovered the joy of writing rather than acting. However as Tyrion had said Brienne had requested his presence on stage and her decision was finale. Truth to be said, while writing the White Wolf Jon had ended up creating a proper Jon lookalike as the protagonist and he could not blame the willowy blond lady for appointing him for the role. Today he had met both Brienne and Tyrion at a nearby cafe. The three of them a strange ensemble around a small table full of papers, as they discussed the difficulty linked to the search of a proper female lead.

Every time a possible actress popped up either Jon or Tyrion would not give the okay and now Brienne had started to run out of patience giving Tyrion an ultimatum. The latter had been visibly upset by the Brienne’s remarks but for the love of his brother, who also happened to be her husband, he had lowered his head meekly, promising to find an actress by the end of the following day. Jon had left the café not less upset than the dwarf, but he confided that between a drink and another Tyrion would have been able to find the right person.

As he came on top of the stairs, he listened for any sound coming from the inside before turning the key and unlocking the door. He expected to find his bedroom’s door closed as it had been for the past four days but as he rounded the corner he was surprised to find both Robb and Margaery sitting on his sofa sipping a cup of tea and unexpectedly- fully clothed. Margaery lit up as he entered the room, while Robb threw him a mischievous smirk. Jon was puzzled.

“What are you up to? I didn’t expect to see you till tomorrow morning” he said as he reached inside his fridge for a Power up drink.

“Let’s say we had an abrupt interruption” answered Margaery, a smile teasing her lips.

“I thought you told Olenna I didn’t want phone calls after 7pm, which is a lame excuse but still- “.

Robb got up and went over the sink, dirty cup in hand, visibly embarrassed by his cousin remark.

“The interruption has silver hair and violet eyes and is much younger than my grandma Jon” remarked Margaery bursting into a fit of laughter.

Jon had never been fast at placing the pieces together and Robb could see the gears turning in his head before a look of understanding crossed his face.

“Daenerys?” he gasped, visibly panicked.

“I think that’s her name” said Robb.

“She was quite displeased and I must add a bit too angry.”, added Margaery as she folded her legs on the sofa giving Robb space to sit back down at her side once again.

“She also said -and I quote- whatever problem you have you knew where to find her. I don’t quite understand what it means, but whatever.”, she concluded before going back to her tea.

“Wait she thought it was me? For the Mother’s sake Robb couldn’t you be a bit more careful? I don’t want problems with my neighbours.” Said Jon as he nervously combed his hair.

“Oh come on. No need to get all flustered brother. We may have been a bit too loud, but she was being a drama queen.”

Jon let out a bitter chuckle. “I may have agreed to let you stay here till the house was done next week but you aren’t allowed to make my neighbours angry and don’t lie to me I’ve had to keep my earphones in for the past days and even that wasn’t enough”

“You’re overreacting. It was a misunderstanding and we stopped as soon as she knocked. I’m sorry if we caused any problems” said the auburn haired guy before patting Jon’s leg. Margaery sat still, her brows furrowed as if she was thinking hard.

“Wait a minute, that’s THE neighbour”, She suddenly exclaimed, excitement plain in her features. “The one you’ve been pining on for months”

Jon’s eyes widened as he almost spit his drink. Robb let out a boisterous laugh and Margaery lips turned into a knowing smirk.

“That’s why she was so ready to tear off my head when I opened the door. I thought she might have burned me alive on the spot” she said between fits of giggles.

Robb was still laughing, as Jon sat there brushing his fingers through Ghost’s white fur. Eyebrows drawn together in his usual frown.

“Oh come on! Stop the damn brooding and go speak to her” boosted Robb in a cheerful manner.

Jon lifted his eyes to look at his cousin. “How can I? You may have ruined every opportunity I had with her. And by the way she’s got a boyfriend”

Margery got up and patted Jon on the shoulder. “Still, you need to apologize on our behalf. I wouldn’t want my neighbour to hold any grudge on me because of my horny family.” She winked at him before retiring to the bedroom.

Robb got up too. “You know she’s right. Anyway the choice is yours.”

“It’s late and she may be sleeping, and I wouldn’t want my male neighbour to burst into my flat at 11 in the night”

Robb shrugged before adding “Ah correction- my sexy and brooding neighbour.”, a big smirk on his pretty face.

“Robb please. Tomorrow is an important day”

“As you say. Goodnight lover boy”

As Robb closed the bedroom door behind himself Jon let out a growl of frustration. He looked at the clock and decided it was indeed time to go to bed. He pulled out his sofa bed, changed into something cosier and laid still. Ghost sinking on the other side. He tried closing his eyes, but Daenerys’ face was everywhere. How could she believe he would be this rude? He remembered the few times Ygritte had visited during his first month in the flat. They had done nothing. The walls where way to thin and he was way over the red headed, but finding the courage to break up with her had been an arduous task. He went back North one day at the beginning of his second month of rent and told her it was time he became a man and as much as he had cared about her he had to leave her behind to go further. She hadn’t taken it well throwing at him whatever she could find. He had been scared she might have taken the precious Aegon’s era bow and arrows to shoot him down. Luckily, he had escaped before she could make such a move, ending up with a minor concussion and a couple of big bruises. Ned had suggested reporting the fact to the police, but Jon had not even spared it a thought, as he escaped back South. A month later he had received one of those giant greeting Valentine’s cards, which he had ended up burning the same night.

He had seen Missandei that same day while retrieving Ygritte’s embarrassing parcel and she had glanced back at him. A disgusted look plain on her face.

Missandei.

Daenerys.

His thoughts wandered back to her. Robb had indeed fucked up big this time. He had to make it up to her, but he didn’t know how and by the way she seemed off and upset at him every time he had seen her during the last months.

Not that he could blame her.

If he was being honest, Robb had nothing to do with her strange behaviour. He had been the cause of Dany’s distress. The day after their first meeting she had come up with a piece of homemade cake -which had tasted heavenly as he remembered. But he had been too angry at her to even mutter a thank you before tearing the plate out of her hands and shutting the door. He had seen her eyes flicker with hurt but then he hadn’t cared.

A couple of hours earlier he had gone out the door ready for his morning run but in a haste to stop Ghost’s whining he had forgotten his wallet inside. He had latched Ghost to the nearest streetlamp and rushed back in but as he was coming downstairs, he heard the girls’ door open followed by a much unwanted convo. Boo-hoo’s voice echoing in the dark hallway.

“It was lovely spending the night with you my queen”

Dany had giggled.

“It indeed was my commander”

He had heard a smack and then the most atrocious sound he could think of – were they kissing? He had waited to hear both doors closing before making his way out. He had begun his run, screaming at Ghost for whatever reason and pushing himself more than it would have been possible coming home tired, fed up and riled. When she had knocked on his door, violet eyes sparkling and joyous, her cheeks flushed and shy expression he couldn’t help but feel rage at her for having the gut to appear at his door as if nothing was, and at himself for being so angry about his stranger neighbour having a boyfriend. A clatter downstairs broke him out of his reverie, and he realised Dany and Missandei must have been still awake.

He threw off the comforter and slipped on a t-shirt. Ordering Ghost to stay put he opened his door and made his way to the red one.

\-----------------------------------------------

She had done it. She was able to memorize and run smoothly -and to her surprise with great confidence- all the lines and the monologue Tyrion had sent her. She usually didn’t tend to flatten herself but this time she felt quite confident about her acting. She really felt the Dragon Queen as a character and when she had read the short summary and the shorter character description she had fallen in love with the young queen, with whom she astonishingly shared quite some resemblance. Apart from their love for dragons, the Dragon queen description surprisingly fit her appearance. Silver hair and purple eyes. She guessed the author had been quite enthralled with Essosi’s myths as those traits where common against the old dragon raiders of Valyria where her family came from. She had actually been to Valyria only a couple of times during her childhood, as she had spent her childhood between Volantis and Pentos before moving to the Dothraki sea during her high school years and further to Meereen during college years.

She had met Missandei on a short trip to Astapor before the beginning of the first semester only to find out they were attending the same course, two weeks later when they met again in Professor Mormont’s history class. They had graduated in foreign languages. Then both had decided to move to Westeros for their master but as Missandei decided to go on with online classes rather than take another strenuous university course she had decided that she wanted to revolve back to acting. Missandei had been able to set up a poetry website and had recently started selling her works. Her website had become quite famous during the last months and that’s why in three days they would be moving out to a bigger flat in the same neighbourhood together with Irri, who had now decided to move to King’s Landing on a permanent base. She was elated for Missy’s success and felt way more relaxed when it came to her apparent unsuccess. With Missy’s new income she could afford to take more time off work and take more acting classes.

Realising that she wanted to become an actress had been hard. Her father had strongly disagreed while her beloved mother, ever supporting encouraged and more than often financed Dany’s lessons. She had completely put aside university and for the first time had made a choice by herself rather than letting Aerys’ grip on her take the decision for her. Problem was no matter how hard she tried, it had been difficult starting a career with nothing concrete to back her. No professional studies or actual paid job where to be found on her resume and to become someone even on a smaller scale you needed both and at the same time. Missandei and Irri- her high school best friend- had pushed her to apply for the Dragon Queen but she never thought she would have ever heard back from the casting director. Irri had been irremovable and ill with hope but Dany knew better not to bask into certainty. However, Tyrion email had caused a whirlwind and Irri, informed by Missandei, had sent a long message full of encouragement and appreciation, promising she would have accompanied her to the audition the following day.

She felt exhausted now.

The tension from the audition and the short confrontation with the beautiful brunette upstairs had made her uneasy.

The brunette.

Jon.

She had promised herself that Jon would not have any power over her anymore as soon as she had closed the door a couple of hours earlier, but it seemed he had no intention of leaving her mind. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and she would have to get up at least at 9 to get ready for the audition. She decided to take a quick shower to try and relax her nerves before setting in for the night.

She ended up taking a long steaming shower instead, coming out only when the steam was becoming too much to handle for her lungs. She was wrapping herself into a cosy towel when Drogon came barrelling into the small bathroom followed by his brothers, Viserion slipping on the wet floor and bumping into the small cabinet in the corner. The creams stored on the highest shelf fell down clattering on the tiled floor making much more noise than she could have imagined. She immediately snapped at the three dogs, who scared by her reprimand retired to the couch in a silent procession.

She felt bad for screaming at her boys, but she was tired, and she hadn’t anticipated this mess. She looked at the creams and shampoos on the floor and decided she could do this tomorrow. Towel tightly folded on her petite frame she made her way to the quaint living area and gave a kiss to each of the boys’ head before retiring to her bedroom. She was about to take her towel off when she heard a faint knock on the front door. Her brain was suddenly clouded by fear. She quickly checked her phone ensuring that Irri hadn’t sent a message saying that she wanted to spend the night.

Nothing.

Another faint knock. She went to the door and peeped through the keyhole. The three dogs alerted where looming behind her. All she could see was blackness before she heard the light switch click and saw Jon’s retiring form. She unlatched the door and opened it. He snapped around and met her eyes. She stood there, one of her hands going up to ensure the towel was still in place. As his eyes met hers, she was sure she could see a hint of trepidation and what she could only describe as lust flicker in his grey orbs.

\------------------------------------

He came to her door. As he raised his hand to knock, he felt his heart flutter. What if Daenerys were asleep and Missandei would get angry at him for showing up so late? What if they both were asleep? He didn’t want to look like a pervert, and he didn’t want to cause a fright to the girls. He was ready to leave when he heard Dany whisper a faint goodnight followed by a whine.

Her dogs her realised.

He gathered up his courage and knocked.

He had to set things with Dany, and he had to do it now. He listened for any sounds, but none came. Had his knock been too soft? He knocked again a bit stronger. Three firm knocks. No answer came. She wouldn’t open, he thought before turning around to leave. Then the shuffle of tiny feet. The latch being removed and the door clicking open. He turned around and was met with her fiery gaze. Concern written in her creased brows.

He felt his heart explode.

She was wearing nothing if not a burgundy towel which she immediately tightened around her petite body. Her hair was damp. A tendril brushing her pale face. Cheeks flushed and plump lips held tight in a fine line. Her eyes were burning holes into his. Want flashed behind her heavy lids. Long eyelashes concealing understanding. He felt his heartstrings harshly being pulled as she let the hand that was holding the door fall at her side and without leaving his gaze, stepped aside to make space for him. He took this as an invitation and silently followed inside the flat.

\-------------------------------------------

She didn’t know what possessed her to let him into her flat with Missandei gone, at 12 in the night and after having screamed at his girlfriend a couple of hours earlier. He had stepped inside the flat, a look of uneasiness as he waited for her to speak.

“I suppose you want to talk about what happened earlier.”

He glanced at her, cryptic eyes studying her. She finally realised she was almost naked and quickly tried to excuse herself. But before she could open her mouth a pair of soft lips where on her own. He was kissing her slowly. And she kissed him back, savouring the sweet taste of his lips. When his tongue traced her lips, she let out a tiny moan allowing him to slip into her mouth. He tasted divine. She felt a tint of lemon and raspberry as their mouth meddled together. Her head was spinning, she was feeling dizzy and as her legs trembled, she felt him grab at her waist and push her against the red wood. As her back collided with the hard surface, he let out a low grunt and that was it. The fog which had clouded her brain dissolved and she pushed him away with all the strength she had. Before he could react, she slapped him hard on the cheek.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” she shrieked. “You can’t just come bursting into my flat at this hour and kiss me as if you weren’t having sex with your girlfriend three hours ago”

\-------------------------------------

She was flushed. Breathing hard, chest heaving at every breath. Her damp hair clinging to her head as their end started to dry out and form those lovely waves, he itched to run his fingers through. He couldn’t deny that in this very moment she looked as fierce as a dragon. She was imposing and menacing even with her short height. Every inch a queen. She was beautiful and her lips. Gods. Her lips tasted amazing. He didn’t know what possessed him to kiss her first thing, but he was sure if he hadn’t done it then he would have never done it. She tasted like peppermint. Her plush lips moving in sync with his own. Her luscious tongue melding with his. He felt like burning and as she shivered and trembled, he snapped and grabbing at her hips he pushed her up against the door. Kissing her in a bruising way. He had let out an animalistic growl, the wolf inside him making his way out and before he could attack the soft expanse of her neck he had been pushed away and her hand had found its way to his left cheek.

He didn’t care, he felt like he deserved it.

She was right he couldn’t come to her at this hour and kiss her as if it were nothing. But then she went on with her rant and he understood that what really bothered her was the idea of him being the one having sex upstairs.

Margery had been right. She was jealous and to be jealous it means you have to feel something toward a person.

He smirked and she tried to smack him again but before she could hit her target his strong hand grasped her small one. He placed it up above her head as he pinned her back in place. The hard expanse of his chest blocking her movements. He looked at her eyes clouded with want. She was panting but didn’t try to wriggle out of his hold.

“You’re right. I can’t come bursting into your flat at this time. I would consider it inappropriate.” He licked his lips as she drew her lower one between her teeth. He felt blood rush down and his cock hardening.

“But you see. I think you made a mistake and I came to rectify it. The one fucking upstairs wasn’t me”

She met his eyes. Pupils blown.

“My cousin’ fiancée was quite amused by your visit and I’d like to apologize on their behalf. Plus I need to thank you. They made me quite tired too this past days”, he smirked at her once again. She wriggled her way out of his grasp and stood in front of him.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve seen a redheaded girl looming around and Missy saw you collecting one of those Valentine’s like cards. I’m not stupid Jon and even if I was this doesn’t give you the right to come here and kiss me.”

He looked at her puzzled. She looked adorable and the way she kept on rambling was immensely cute. He clasped her hand then.

“Ygritte was my girlfriend. But we broke up months ago and the Valentine’s card was one of her dumb attempts to contact me.” He turned her wrist, amazed that she hadn’t tried to pull back her hand.

“It doesn’t matter. That doesn’t excuse that douchebag behaviour you’ve been carrying on with for the past months.” 

“Well excuse me if I’ve been having a crush on you since first lying my eyes on you and when I decide to make a move, I find out you’ve got a boyfriend” he snapped.

He saw her eyes widen and an audible gasp leave her sweet lips.

“You. A crush on me?” she uttered almost breathless.

She could see sweat starting to form between the crease of her brows. How did she manage to look so cute and fuckable at the same time he did not know.

“I think crush doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel for you. I tried so hard not to make a fool of me and I was dating when I first moved in, hence I would never have attempted something on you” voice laced with a bit humour.

He took a small pause to find her eyes once again.

“I was almost succeeding but then you and Missandei and your parties had to unnerve me so much that I had to do something”, he almost growled before leaning his forehead to hers. She let out a small delightful giggle.

“I knew it. That night. You were so annoyed.” She said, her breath mingling with his. He could smell her shampoo, a rich coconut flavour and something spicy he could not recognize. His hand tingled. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He reached up his hand to her cheek and she leaned in it but then he remembered what had caused such distress between the two and he let his hand drop at his side.

“Yes, I was annoyed but then you appeared at the door and blow my mind out. I couldn’t say anything. And then…then, there was him”

She furrowed her brows together into a tight line. “Him? You can’t mean. No way, Daario?” she erupted into a boisterous laugh before taking his hand into her small one and leading him into her living room. She left him standing in the middle of the room before going over a shelf and grasping from what he could gather in the darkness what looked like a frame. He glanced around; the three dogs were now lying cosily on the big white couch, having left the hallway as soon as she had let him inside. She came back to him, just a mere couple of inches between the two, handing him the frame. In the photo he recognised her and Missandei, centre front together with another girl. The two girls were squeezing Dany as she smiled brightly at the camera, eyes swallowed by her bright grin. In front of them a birthday cake with written Happy Name day Mother of Dragons. Behind the three were other girls and in a corner two males. The stupid boy he had seen that first night and another man. They were comfortably snuggled up to each other.

“I don’t understand.” He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

She smirked at him.

“You really are though.” She laughed once again.

“That’s Daario, an old friend.” He swept in before she could say more.

“But I heard you two the morning after and-“

“And he’s gay. Always has been”, she concluded.

“But I thought-“

“You thought wrong. He stayed, as he often does, because he works just round the corner and he and Hizdar live at least one hour away from here. So, whenever he works an early shift, he spends the night.” She explained, a jolly undertone in her voice.

He couldn’t believe it. He had been a bloody fool.

“I’m so sorry Dany. I’m so sorry. And embarrassed. I was so upset that I left my anger get the best of me when you came over that day and I’ve been feeling a bastard since then. That’s why I avoided you”

“You know nothing Jon Snow”, she said citing a line she had seen in her script, before capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. He wrapped his hands tightly around her small waist and he could feel her hand sweeping though his hair. He broke the kiss, the need for air becoming too strong. Her lips trailing behind his. “Where the hell did you hear that line?”.

\----------------------------------

She smiled at him. He looked so cute. His eyes full of bewilderment. 

“I’ve got my ways.”

He leaned down searing his lips over hers once again. She leant into him. Panting as he left her mouth trailing his lips down the column of her neck. She was gasping for air and could feel a wave of heat rush down to her core.

“You better get to work Jon Snow. I’ve got an early wake tomorrow and I don’t want to waste time”, she breathed the words into his ear.

What an odd situation they were in.

She was about to fuck her neighbour, the day before an important audition.

She had opened the door to an almost stranger, clad in a towel and with no one around and on top of all it was well past midnight.

But Jon was no stranger, chided her heart.

He had breached her heart way long ago and as she realised how fucking stupid and stubborn they had been keeping from one another on the base of stupid insinuations. She was scared to admit she had fallen in love with him, even if him had consisted of a faint shadow as they had never really sat down together to get to know each other. As his lips travelled to the white expanse of her chest she quivered. She remembered the bolt of electricity which had passed between the two of them that night months ago, she had almost wanted to bit off Missandei’s head for her interruption. She smiled in the kiss as she recalled the memory.

Yes.

She was indeed in love with Jon Snow.

He stopped his ministration, a questioning look on his pouty face. She let him wrap his muscular arms around her. One hand firmly resting on her ass and nodded to a door on their right. He carried her in the small bedroom, his lips never leaving hers making her feel dizzy. She did not know how she could have gone on so long without tasting him. She felt her back softly collide with the mattress. He started to place a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck to her clavicles, then down to her chest. As his breath traced her body, she felt herself shiver. When his mouth found the burgundy piece of cloth he stopped and slowly glanced up at her. Grey eyes darkened with lust and passion. She felt her breath itch before granting him permission. His hand traced up her lips before landing on the notch, which was holding together the towel, he worked on it painfully slow before unlatching it. She lifted herself just enough to let him remove the offending garment. He took a deep breath and let out an animalistic growl as he pounced on her left milky breath lavishing it, alternating between small bites and soothing licks. His hand wandering up to the other perky mound. She started moaning as his thumb brushed the other nipple in a circular motion. He would have been able to make her come even with just the stimulation on her chest, but she wanted more.

Oh, she wanted so much more.

She tugged at his hair and brought his face up to hers before kissing him hungrily, avidly drinking from him. She let her hand wander down to the waistline of his jogging pants. Her slender fingers slipping inside in search of his member. When she found her prey, she started delicately scratching at hit eliciting a soft moan from him. He left her lips and sat on his haunches between her open legs, removing his shirt. She followed him suit. Pushing at his pants as he fervently claimed her mouth. He kicked off his pants before lowering her back down on the bed. She teared off her lips from his, her hand moving down to grasp his cock but before she could do anything, he stopped her movements.

“Let me worship you properly first”, he croaked.

She shuddered under his lusty gaze. He kept his eyes on hers as he languidly made his way down her body, his mouth stopping to lavish at her breast once again before lowering to her navel. He took his time leaving open mouth kisses along her hips before hovering her inner things. He took her bent leg, holding it from the thin ankle and sitting up to allow him space to start tracing a long, painful path towards her mound. He left soft kisses on her calf then begun biting at the soft flesh of her thing before doing the same to the other legs. Every time his mouth came dreadfully near her lips she shivered and let small pants.

She was going crazy, but it seemed he didn’t mind.

She was open and bare. Ready to be taken.

He finally let go of her leg before grasping her butt almost lifting her off completely from the mattress. He fixed his glance on her face and she thought she would explode. He glanced down at her hidden flower and she felt the blush claim her cheeks. She wasn’t very experienced, and it had been long, and she now felt so exposed. He glanced back up at her and this time all she could see in his eyes was adoration and something she did not want to name yet. He looked so soft and handsome. Black curls falling on his face, he smiled at her a sweet smile turning into a cheeky smirk as he suddenly let his mouth capture her pearl. She let out a loud moan and bucked her hips wildly, but he was firmly holding her on place. She was panting hard as he started lapping hat her. Long strokes of his tongue from the small opening at the bottom to the top occasionally latching on her clitoritis. She felt a wave of pleasure slowly build up, as she tried to escape his firm hold and pushing hard at his face. He was devouring her in a beastly way but there was also something almost nurturing in the way he was moving. He was cherishing her, and she felt her heart soar. “Jon, please” she gasped, and he let one of his finger prob at her entrance before slowly slipping in. She was flying. Three strokes and she was coming undone under his touch.

\-----------------------------------------------

He let her ride her orgasm out as he licked and lapped at her juices, drinking like a thirsty man.

He was driving her crazy.

He could see it from the way her eyes kept on rolling at the back of her head, her hands tugging at his locks and in doing so he was going mad himself. He felt his cock twitch as she pushed full force her cunt on his face almost riding him. He couldn’t and wouldn’t get enough from her. She was fire made flesh. Of that he was sure. Once she came down of her high, he sloppily made his way up to her face, claiming her lips in a scorching kiss. He was drunk.

A man drunk in love.

She let out a small growl when she tasted herself on his mouth. She was panting and writhing like a caged animal. Pushing and grasping at the same time. He felt her hand tug at his erect member and as her long fingers wrapped around his length, he was sure he was going to explode. He flipped them over and she came to straddle him her hand around his cock working its magic. His vision was clouded, he was moaning like a green boy into her mouth as her lips passionately melded with his. Her breath hot as dragon fire. “I want to taste you” she whispered as she made her way down his body, sneaky hands tracing his chiselled abs before her mouth was kissing the reddened tip of his cock. The sight of her lips around his length was enough to make him shiver with want and he growled at the feel of luscious tongue sweeping from his sac to the very tip. But he didn’t want to waste time now. He needed to be inside her. He decided she could taste him another time. Granted that there would have been another time. He gently tugged at her silver hair, her big eyes looking at him, questioningly.

“I need to be inside you, love.”

Her eyes widened.

Fuck.

He tugged her head to his and latched his mouth to her swallowing her surprise and the tiny moans she was making. He sat up taking her with him. His hands cupping her cheeks while he kissed her passionately. She lightly scratched at the back of his neck. He felt it then. The privacy of the moment. The need suppressed by an ache in his heart to lavish her with love and attention.

He was indeed in love with her.

He pushed at her, lying her down before taking hold of his cock. He stopped the kiss to look at her. The black of her pupils had almost swallowed the purple. Her lips were swollen. She was panting. The way she was looking at him, as he gently caressed her face with his fingers, was indescribable. It was like she was baring his soul, studying his feelings. He felt his heart burst. She leaned into him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He crashed his mouth to her, and she responded promptly. Tongues battling. Hearts racing. He took hold of his cock and pumped it a couple of times before lining himself up with her entrance. She shuddered hard as he leant down his member and began stroking it on her outer lips, probing at her entrance. She disentangled from him: “I want to look” she uttered. Eyes pointed to where their bodies were about to join, he coated his member with her juices before slowly pushing into her. It was hard to keep back from pounding into her because as soon as the tip was in, her velvety channel engulfed him. She gasped hard at the intrusion her mouth hanging open before he pushed all the way in. They moaned together at the feeling of fullness. She was swallowing him whole. Her grip vicious. He was burning like a demon in hell but is was so sweet and oh so good he could not care less. He stilled to let her accommodate to his girth before easing out, barely leaving the tip in, then sliding in again. She arched her back as he started moving in and out in a steady rhythm. “You feel so good” she panted. “So tight” he grunted as his mouth latched to her breast.

\------------------------------------

“Please”, she whimpered, her lips trembling her whole body on fire. “Please what?” he grunted. “Fuck me.” she whispered. “Say it again. Louder” he said hovering over her face. His hips jerked and he gave a strong push. She screamed. “Fuck me hard Jon” she cried. And he obliged. She saw the change in his eyes, like a wolf claiming his mate, he started pounding into her. His hands keeping her legs up, almost bending her double over herself. With each thrust he kept on hitting her most sensitive spot making her delirious. She was moaning and screaming like a woman possessed but she didn’t care at the moment. She was his and he was hers. He left her legs hang and begun fondling at her breast while the other grasped her own hand at the side of her head. She was grasping at his back, sure that come morning he would feel the tiny scars burn. She suddenly unlaced her hand from his in an attempt to reach for her hidden pearl, but he flipped them over once again and she moaned at the loss of contact as his cock almost slipped out completely from her soaking cunt. She was dripping. Sopping wet with want. “Ride me” he howled. And ride him she did. She lifted herself up almost completely before sinking down again. They moaned as the new position amplified the feeling for both. She started riding him at a slower pace, her tits bouncing with her every movement. One of his hand snuck up to pinch her hardened nipples and she quivered under his touch and the feel of his big cock filling her to the brim. She felt the bubble of pleasure build up once again and her movements started to become more erratic and almost maddening. He started pushing up, the hand fondling with her breast trailing its way down to her hips where a bruise was sure to form from his grip. She was squeezing him in an almost painful way, but he didn’t seem to mind as he brought his fingers down to her nub. His strokes matching every of his thrust. He could sense she was nearing her peak as her walls fluttered around him. She started bouncing in a desperate attempt to reach ecstasy. He sat up melding their lips and bodies together to a point no one would have been able to tell one from another. “Jon, I’m cumming”. “Let it go, love” he whispered against her lips. She started chanting his name “Jon, Jon”.

Like a mantra.

His arm was supporting her while she still rode him at a maddening pace. Her movements got faster, then she felt it. She cried out, his name spilling from her mouth like the sweetest of words. Her walls spasmed and she exploded around him. He followed suit, letting out a loud moan while he spurted his sperm inside her wet channel, filling her with the white liquid. They both rode out their pleasure, kissing sloppily, hands reaching everywhere before they both came to a slow stop and he collapsed on the bed taking her with him. She lied still on his chest as they regained their breath. “Uhmmm” she hummed to his hear.

“That was amazing.”

“Indeed.”

He nuzzled the hand which had come to caress his face and gently turned his face to kiss at the three small dragons on her wrist. She rolled off him, his tender member slipping out of her depths. They whimpered at the loss of contact. His sperm was leaking on her thighs and he got up to retrieve the discharged towel before moving to gently swipe at her thighs and mound. He leant down to peck her cunt and she whimpered, pleasure building up again. He left the towel on the floor before moving back beside her. She immediately snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck with her nose. She had never felt better than now, peacefully lying in bed with him. She let out a contempt sigh and let her eyes close listening to the sound of his heart beating. She wanted to savour the moment more and she wanted- no scratch that-, she needed to speak with Jon. The realization of what had occurred between the two of them hit hard but her brain was fighting hard against sleep and the steady beat under her ear was enough for now. Talking out the matter at this time and in this moment would have been risky and she didn’t want to undertake any risk at this point. She was sure of what she felt for Jon and she was certain he did somewhat feel the same. Or at least that’s what her traitorous brain was telling her while compelling her to fall asleep lulled by his breath and the light touch of his hand caressing down her bare back. She puffed out a breath before falling into a deep slumber. Talks could wait the morrow. Before succumbing, she thought she heard him whisper “Daenerys Targaryen I really do love you, my Dragon Queen”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jon was blown out by what had happened. He felt his heart thunder as she let her delicate hand rest upon it while she nuzzled at his neck. He was amazed by the fierce woman lying at his side. She had seemed so cute and reserved during their previous meeting but ended up being way more, and he now knew that under that mask of shyness lied a far more enticing and dangerous creature. She had conquered his heart in a short span, and he had been so stupid to deny it. He felt happy like he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt whole. After a life of sufferings, he really wanted the world to spin in his favour and with his new job, the new city and Daenerys he finally felt like all that he had endured had been nothing. He looked at her, running his hand down her back. She shivered and he lifted the comforter which lied at their foot tucking her in. He was sure she had fallen asleep and he was somewhat thankful as he dreaded the outcome of the night. They had had sex- mind blowing, amazing sex- but he did not know where it could lead their relationship. It scared him how much and how hard he had fallen for her. He really knew nothing about her, apart from those simple things gathered during their brief meetings and the stolen glances. He really did want it to work but how could he know what she really wanted. He almost wanted to blame her for she had fallen asleep without nothing, but she had been exhausted. Plus, they both needed to sleep and discussing relationships at two in the morning didn’t look promising at all. He would come back to her tomorrow and maybe they could finally talk. He looked at her once again, a smile ghosting her features. She was breath-taking, this petite fiery human being. He had spent the night of their introduction rewriting a long chunk of his play adapting what he now realised had been a void rendition of Ygritte, moulding it into a new character- the Dragon Queen. It had costed him lot of work and a sleepless night. When he had glanced up at the clock it had been 5 in the morning and he had got ready to take Ghost out. Then everything happened and he had come back angry almost tearing apart the whole script before regaining a bit of sense- or before Robb actually took it out of his reach. He hadn’t regretted inserting the Dragon Queen in his play, it had felt right, and Brienne had thought so too. Strong women tend to be drawn to such powerful rendition of their genre. Brienne had been ecstatic, and the newly created character had won her and Jon’s heart over. He beamed at the memory of the tall, strong woman crying at the apparent death of the Dragon Queen, like a little child. Tyrion hardly concealing his laughter as Jon waited for her verdict. Daenerys had been on his mind the whole time.

She would always be he decided.

He leant down and kissed her forehead before whispering “Daenerys Targaryen I do love you, my Dragon Queen”.

He fell asleep, a big smile plastered on his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

When the alarm went off the next morning she woke up with a start, Drogon was staring at her from the other side of the bed. She looked around disoriented. A faint smell of sex still lingered in the room. Memories of the previous morning slowly came to her mind.

The fight.

The short confrontation.

The sex.

Jon.

Jon!

Where was Jon? She panicked, throwing off the comforter, Drogon tailing along. She hastily put on a robe and went to the kitchen. On the table lied a brown takeout bag. On it a handwritten note:

_Had to leave because of work. That’s my number. I was hoping we could meet up to speak tonight or whenever you’re free._

_~~LOVE~~ _

_Jon_

At the bottom, a phone number. She smiled hard.

Love.

That absolute dork. Not finding him had left her scared. What if he regretted the sex? What if he realised, she wasn’t what he thought? Phone in hand she sat down at the table. She tried calling him, but it went straight through voicemail. She decided to write him a short message inviting him to come over that same night. After she unfolded the bag to find out he had brought her a small latte and a pain au raisins. She smiled once again then something flashed to her mind.

The audition.

Fuck.

She was going to be late. She quickly put on some leggings and took the three dogs out for a short walk before coming home for a thorough shower. She came out of the steamy bathroom and found that her body was littered with purple bruises. She applied as much concealer as she could without risking looking an orange and got ready. The sex had helped her relax the nerves but now the pending status of her relationship with Jon was only adding to the anxiety and the stress of the audition. She tried to relax.

She had to.

Her phone started ringing. It was Irri waiting for her outside. She took the script and her bag and left the flat. They arrived at the theatre after changing three buses, paying an uber and ending up being drenched in a sudden downpour. When she got in, she was met with the producer and casting director, Mr Lannister and a willowy woman which introduced herself as the theatre director. The warm smile the two people had given her had been enough to calm herself down but it took one small text to fully lift her spirits up. Before she could go up on stage, she saw a notification lit up the phone screen.

_See you tonight gorgeous_

_Jon_

She smiled to herself before Mr Lannister called her name.

\---------------------------------------------------

Fuck.

He had missed the auditions. He entered the theatre running and soaked and swiftly ran through the reception before launching himself into the meeting room where he was sure to find Brienne and Tyrion. The door was open, so he marched in announcing himself with a loud “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be Mr Snow” answered the blonde. “We were about to communicate the three girls who auditioned that we found our Dragon Queen” she smiled.

“Follow us Jon” said Tyrion as they passed him towards the door to the stage.

“Since you’re here we could run some chemistry tests, but I reckon you shouldn’t have any problem” exclaimed Brienne excitedly.

“I’m going to dismiss the two girls then we can talk with our leading lady”, said Tyrion.

But before they could get inside his phone rang.

Robb.

“Go on Mr Snow answer your call” nodded Brienne.

“You sure ma’am? I’m sure it’s nothing important”, he nervously stated.

But she and Tyrion were already making their way into the theatre. He dismissed Robb in a couple of minutes and made his way inside the theatre. Brienne and Tyrion were talking to a silver blon-

It couldn’t be.

“Ah Mr Snow here you are. Here’ our Dragon Queen Miss –“

The girl turned around.

“Dany?”

“Jon?”


	2. Tight. Tighter. For the time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again!  
> Same friends pushed me to write more and here it is. This chapter is different than the first one. The italics is used for flashbacks. I had different plots planned for this, so I decided to put everything in short falashbacks rather than starting a fic I won't be able to finish. I literally got carried away.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ADDITIONAL NOTE , please read.  
> I know you liked the tone of the first chapter I'm amazed by the response I had. I like receive feedbacks but as I know after season 7 how hard it can be to read angst I want to warn you about the coming chapter. If you don’t want to spoil the lighter tone of the first chapter do not read chapter 2 and 3.  
> I will add an epilogue which is funny and very much alike the first chapter. I also plan to make short oneshots based on this world, always on a lighter tone.  
> The following chapters are just a glimpse at four years of relationship.  
> Thanks for reading, guys. 
> 
> Enjoy anyway and leave your comment.  
> If it pleases you I can decide the one shot from its sequel. Let me know! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to one of my two besties, Cristina27.  
> The title comes from one of her amazing works!  
> Enjoy!  
> M.

Dorne, 23rd September 2023, Dany’s suite  
To say Daenerys was nervous had to be an understatement. Sure she had suffered of anxiety during her whole life and this same life had been causing quite a few worries and some tiring and difficult periods, but this was different.   
She looked at her reflection on the mirror. The blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and the spandex she had pushed up painfully a few minutes ago was enough to conceal her little secret. Not that it was noticeable yet, but she knew better than to risk. The secret was hers and hers only- well, to be fair both Missy and Irri knew, but at this point in her life she considered the two as more than best friends. Qoy qoyi, she whispered to herself. Yes, she decided they were blood of her blood, so it didn’t count, and by the way someone needed to go buy her a test and for once she didn’t feel like sending her agent nor could she go herself.   
She couldn’t risk being papped and the news had been so private she had wanted someone close to her to be the first to know. Missandei had been the one to run to the nearest pharmacy. Pink pyjama on and tousled hair as Dany had found her that same morning sitting at the kitchen table while sketching away at some of her poems. She had rushed down the stairs of their shared flat, bumping head first into Mrs Seaworth -their lovely neighbour- who she was bringing in some home baked banana bread for “her girls”, as she referred to three petite devils living in flat number 5. It had been almost four years since her, Irri and Missandei had started sharing the larger flat at Rhaenys Court and she still could not fathom the idea that in a couple of months all three of them would have left it.   
Irri had ended up publishing her first album and she had had quite the success, signing a contact with the Greyjoy Records and surprise, surprise she was about to start her first Wessosi tour.   
Missandei was currently working on her second collection, would soon start her first official exhibition in a small art gallery she had found on the internet and had been invited to loads of podcasts.   
As for her, well she was about to walk a red carpet in a custom made dress and wearing incredibly uncomfortable five inches high heels, all pampered up, boobs held up by some queer tape which was itchy on her sensitive breasts and straightened silver hair cascading long her pearly back. As she studied her reflection she found herself wondering what the hell was she thinking when she choose such garment the previous month. Her stylist – the one and only Margaery Tyrell (now Stark)- hadn’t been keen on the dress, but she had been irremovable. For once in her life she had felt more than confident, even with the plunging v neckline and high split. She had felt sexy, which no matter her fame still come difficult to her. The sexy appeal of the dress was lost to her as soon as the two pink lines popped up on the white stick Missandei had come back with. She had rushed in her room crying like a little girl, Irri and Missy on toe in a desperate attempt to stop her hiccups.

20th September 2023, Visenya’s Hill neighbourhood, Dany’s flat

“This is going to be a disaster” she cried in Missandei’s arms, her eyes puffy and red.  
“Why so? It won’t even show Dany” tried to soothe Irri.  
“Irri’s right Dany-dan. They won’t know” whispered Missandei while caressing her long tresses.  
“But I will.” Cried Dany once again, sitting up on the burgundy comforter. “And that’s not the right time. We still don’t even live together and he’s so immersed in his new script and I’ve signed a contract for a new movie.” She sniffed, as big tears left her violet eyes, marrying her cheeks.  
“Dany he love you dearly and the baby will already be here by the time production starts.” Said Missy, her arms reaching for her best friend once again.  
“I’ll be fat. They’ll fire me as soon as the news come out” she screamed.  
“That’s bullshit Dany and you know it. Jaime will see to it. Stop fretting over it and enjoy the news. You’re going to be the best parents, I know it” said Irri, a big smile plastered on her delicate face.  
“The hottest ones must I add.” Winked Missandei making her giggle. “There’s our Dany” said Missandei laughing.  
“Oh my Mother, I just realised we’re going to be aunts” shrieked Irri getting up. Missandei followed suit, as both started jumping up and down giggling and rambling about baby showers and clothes.   
“I don’t think I’m ready.” Cried the Dothraki girl once again.  
Daenerys smiled to herself an hand going down to her still flat belly. She was going to be a mom and probably an award winning one.  
\-----------------  
She was currently in an expensive suite at the Elia’s Martell Resort about to leave for the most prestigious award ceremony in the television industry. The Primetime Nymeros Awards was one of the most respected and oldest broadcast institution and when she had received the news about being nominated about two months earlier she had been shocked and over the moon. She had been alone at home when Jaime excited voice had boasted through the speakers of her phone. She had been left speechless for about a minute while Jaime had explained she had received a nomination for her portrayal of the Dragon Queen and was therefore invited to attend the ceremony in Dorne.   
Missandei had been on holiday with Greyworm her boyfriend -well now fiancée as he had proposed during their small getaway to Naath a month ago- and Irri had been away on Pyke to meet her new agent.   
She had immediately called Doreah, who had come running to her, a bottle of champagne in hand. They had celebrated well through the night together with Daario and Hizdar. The newly married couple had enjoyed the night with the two girls, eating and drinking like old times.   
She had been completely wasted next morning, Doreah holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the white tiled toilette. Daario running a soothing hand up and down her arm, while Hizdar had gone out to buy some paracetamol, sure that a strong headache would have kicked in, sooner or later.   
The headache came as soon as she had woken up later around noon. The two guys had left for work before she had succumbed to sleep and Doreah was apparently nowhere to be seen. She had checked her phone.   
\---------------------  
21st July 2023, Visenya’s Hill Neighbourhood, Dany’s flat

23 missed calls  
126 new messages  
She resolved to call her mom first, for she had left her more than 50 between texts and voicemails.   
“Hi mom!” she said, voice laced with sleep.  
“Daenerys, my love you had me scared. Luckily Doreah sent me a text saying you were a bit wasted” she chuckled. “My gosh Dany, a nomination!” she cried. “I’m so proud of you, so damn proud. I knew you could make it.” The trembling in her voice giving away the fact that she was indeed crying.   
“Thanks mom. For everything” she whispered.  
“Aerys come here, it’s our Daenerys” yelled her mom on the other line “Our precious baby girl” she added.  
“Daenerys, my child. Congratulation. We are so proud. When’s the ceremony?” her father’s gruff voice said into the phone.  
“23rd of September, dad. Thanks” she said her voice quivering at her dad remarks.  
They spoke for about ten other minutes before she excused herself to call Missy and Irri. But before pressing the call button for one of her friends she answer her brothers’ texts, promising them that she would have video called both later that night. She went through the other messages. Brienne -ever supportive Brienne- had sent her congratulation, followed by Tyrion and some of her closest friends and family members. She called Irri first, figuring out that it was way too early on Naath to call Missy.   
“Dany?” answered cheerfully her friend. “Dany my Gods I just saw the news. My, my… a nomination. A fucking nomination for the fucking Nymeros’ Awards.” She chanted merrily. Surprise and pride clear in her voice. “I’m so damn proud. You owe me and Missy a dinner and some champagne” she added, her voice turning serious.   
“Irri, my Gods. I still can’t believe it. A nomination” she said incredulously as if she was realising the authenticity of the situation for the first time.   
“Well my dear believe it, because there’s no one more deserving than you. Both of you” she said, her voice barely a whisper on the last note. “Oh fuck, I’ve gotta go. Speak to you later miss. Congratulation again” she said before closing the call.

\-------------------------------------  
Both of them she had said.   
And it had stung.  
Hard.  
Obviously Jamie had told her the night before that both her and Jon had been nominated but the exceptionality of the moment had pushed the news to back of her mind or it had been the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. For as soon as her treacherous brain had started flashing images of the two of them, of him, she had attached to the bottle as if her life had depended on it. But with the drunkenness fog gone, her mind had wandered back to him and no matter what, no matter how happy had she been at her own personal achievement, she had felt a strong pang in her heart.   
Luckily Doreah had come back as soon as the call with Irri had ended. Dany had collapsed into her arms and she had caught her wordlessly, a look of understanding in her bright brown orbs. She had rocked the petite girl inside her arms for longer than an hour as she had sobbed silently. 

21st July 2023  
“Dany, look at me.” Whispered Doreah.  
“He hates me” she cried, sobbing uncontrollably “All because of her.” She said hardly breathing.  
\--------------

Her being Wynafryd Manderly a northern actress, who was among the cast of “A Song of Ice and Fire”. Dany and Jon had been together for little over three years when the filming for the new show had begun. The play had been a huge success and they had soon become the it couple of the showbiz. Their love story had been a catalyst for the industry. Their soft romance, born amidst long rehearsals, had been on every one’s mouth. They had basked into it, trying to hide as much as possible the blossoming of their feelings for each other. Once the run of their play had been over, Dany had been taken by Jaime as his client – naturally Brienne had seen to it- and found her a spot for a historic movie about the life of queen Alysanne for which Daenerys had successfully auditioned. The film had been a big success and Dany’s fame had grown to a point she had been elected the new biggest star of the year. The motion picture had received a lot of praise and loads of nominations but she had been way too young and new to be even considered for any of the awards. It had been a bit of a let-down, but she had to acknowledge fame had hit her suddenly and so fast it was natural for her not to be considered amongst the biggest names. She was proud of what she had achieved and sincerely hadn’t even thought about the possibility of really becoming a star after the play had been over. Jon on the other page had spent countless night caressing her back, whispering into her ear words of encouragement and promises.   
Promises which he had kept.  
Until.  
She didn’t want to think about it. It still hurt somehow. Even knowing the truth.  
Anyway, she had succeed and after Queen Alysanne had been released, Jaime had come in offering her another role, co-starring with the one and only Ellaria Sand herself.  
\--------------  
January 2021, 25 Visenya’s Hill Road, Jon’s flat

“Jon! It’s fucking Ellaria Sand!” she exclaimed trying to push his face away from her neck.  
“I know” he grumbled, his whiskers brushing her delicate skin while he nipped at her earlobe.   
“She was the one that pushed me back into acting and now-“ he stopped her, his finger on her soft lips.  
“And now you’re going to act with her and Dany let me say it, because I know you. You are going to do a great job. A wonderful job. Like you always do” he said softly, sweetly caressing her check. She slightly twister her face to kiss the wolf outline on his wrist before looking at his grey eyes. Devotion clearly showing in his stark gaze.  
“But what if I can’t keep up? I’ll make a fool out of myself” she cried. “What if she hates me? Or thinks of me as queer?” she said, a single tear escaping her orbs.   
“Then she’s stupid” he whispered, his lips hovering hers. “You carried a whole damn blockbuster on your own back and it was a success” he said staring straight into her glassy eyes. “I’m so proud of you Dany” he determinedly added before claiming her mouth. His tongue battled with hers before she pushed him away. Still panting, she straddled him, making her way down to his now erect cock. His eyes widened as soon as her lips engulfed his cock. Her velvety tongue running up and down with firmness. He was writhing and growling, pulling at her hair. She started lightly scratching his balls before beginning to pump his length with her small hand. Her hand and mouth working in synchro. He tugged hard at her hair. She lifted her fiery gaze at him and he motioned for her to come up. “Straddle my face, love” he said huskily. She obliged and positioned her mound upon his face while going back to sensually suck at his dick. He gave her a firm lick before plunging two of his fingers inside her hole. She let out a strangled moan around his length as he started nipping at her clitoris. His long fingers where making her insides burn and the overstimulation of his lips on her little nub were making her go crazy. She tried to steady herself. One hand stroking his dick, while the other grasped his thigh, nails biting into his hard flash. She felt him tense, as his hips started bucking wildly while she began on grinding on his face, beard scratching at her tender flesh. “Jon” she moaned and he grunted onto her cunt. She felt her walls flutter-   
“Jon?” came Margaery voice from outside the flat. “Jon?”  
“Oh, fuck!” he moaned as Dany quickly got up, throwing on one of his shirts. She turned around to look at him. His beard was glistering with her juices and his dick stood hard. He slapped an hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. She started giggling at his annoyed face and leant down to give a kiss to the tip of his member eliciting a growl from him, before saying “I’m going to let her in. Try and get rid of your little big problem my Zokla.” She pecked him on the lips and went to the door.  
“My Gods Dany you smell like dick” exclaimed the brunette, bursting inside, big white folder in hand. Dany felt her cheeks warm as she looked at her sister-in-law, an apologetic smile on her face.   
“By the way, I found this in the common hallways. It seems Mr Clegane isn’t enjoying “your free shows”, to quote an old friend” she winked before plopping down the couch and opening the giant folder, taking out wedding magazines which she neatly organised on Jon’s glass coffee table. The note read:  
KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS SHUT WHEN YOU FUCK. YOU’RE FUCKING DISTURBING ME. YOU DUMB CUNTS.   
Dany laughed. She would have prepared her special Volantese Roasted Chicken and left it on Mr Clegane’s door with and apologetic note. It always worked.  
Jon came into the room, wearing a pair of joggers and a grey t-shirt. “I’m gonna take Ghost down for a walk” he said, kissing Dany’s brow. “Hi, princess” he greeted Margaery. “I guess you’ll be staying over for dinner. I’m going to fetch some take-out while out. Hot Pie’s?” he asked, trying to grab Ghost by the collar.  
Dany smiled at the mention of her old working place. “Hot Pie’s is it. Tell Ben I miss him.” Jon nodded before leaving. Ben was Hot Pie’s real name. She was fond of the chubby boy, who had been her and Missy’s salvation when they had first arrived in Westeros. He was the best cook she had ever met, but his relationship with clients hadn’t been the best. He was clumsy and way too shy to interact with the lively population of King’s Landing, especially those living in such a rich neighbourhood as was Visenya’s hill. She laughed as she recalled a memory of him dropping a whole bowl of freshly made soup on Geoffrey Baratheon’s shirt. They boy had screamed in agony, before leaving in a hurry swearing he would have the place shut down on his behalf. Truth to be said Geoffrey had been set on torturing poor Missandei and Ben had been too scared to do anything. Then that day the Baratheon boy had groped Dany’s ass and Ben had decided to act. Grope apart, it had been hilarious.   
She heard Margaery clear her throat and snapped out her day dream.   
“Sorry Marge. Where were we?” she said as she made her way to the stove to set up a cup of tea.  
“I think I found the dress, but we will have to go to Storm’s End for the fitting. Renly’s has already set an appointment for us. Maybe you could try something on too.” She said with a wicked smile.   
Dany blushed. “Don’t want to offend Jon, but I think it’s a bit too early to talk about weddings for us” she blurted out, then went on “Plus I just got the new role and Jon has been busy adapting The White Wolf into a screenplay. I think he may have found a production house interested into a tv series project based on it.” She plopped down next to Margaery.  
“Well, there’s nothing wrong into trying some bridal dresses. And…I’ve already booked an appointment for you too.” She shrugged before flipping the pages of a magazine and squealing as she found the dress.   
“That’s wonderful Marge!” exclaimed Dany, mesmerized by the lacy white dress.  
\-----------------  
It had been more than two years ago. Robb and Margaery had married in the midst of her filming. She had been able to take only a week off for the wedding and had to renounce to the privilege of being Margaery’s maid of honour due to her filming commitments. The bride hadn’t been too happy about the decision as she had had to ask Jon’s older cousin to replace Dany.   
Sansa wasn’t the most pleasant person to spend time with and Dany laughed at the thought of Marge going around shops with the Stark sisters. Sansa stuck on her phone, probably texting her girlfriend while Arya struggled to keep up with the feminine world. Before Dany could indulge more into the memories of Robb and Margaery’s wedding, the very same entered the room.  
“Dany girl, you’re stunning!” she said as she embraced the silver haired girl. “Look at those girls sitting right. And that killer split!” she said excitedly. “You’re going to blow his mind up. I bet you’ll trend on Croakker for a whole straight week” she concluded.  
Dany blushed. “Renly did a wonderful job. Your brother is lucky to have such an incredible husband.” She smiled big.  
“He’s the lucky one to have you” she said pointing to her screensaver which had lit up due to a notification.   
She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.   
21st July 2023, Visenya’s Hill neighbourhood, Dany’s flat

She didn’t know for how long she had been crying in Doreah’s arms when her phone beeped. Her friend took hold of the device, a grimace on her face.   
“It’s him” she said, a tint of sadness in her voice.  
Dany took the phone from her hands. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion playful faces staring back at her. Where earlier had been tons of notifications, now was only one. She clicked on it.   
I knew you could do it. I’m proud of you my Dragon Queen.  
Zokla  
She passed the phone to Doreah.   
“Dany you should-“ but she interrupted her.  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now” she whispered. Doreah nodded, before getting up and going to the table where she had previously lied a white shopping bag.  
“Well, while you slept I took the boys out for their walk and I also went to the supermarket and guess what I’m making you?” she said cheerfully.   
“Your famous rice salad?” remarked Dany laughing.  
“Exactly!” cried the Dothraki girl. Dany hadn’t noticed she had changed into one of her hoodies. Khal Drogo scarred face printed on the front and his “Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni” tour dates on the back. No matter how famous Daenerys had got she still hadn’t been able to meet the singer, but she promised herself she would have tried harder.   
“Dany, how do you boil the rice?” came Doreah gleeful voice.  
Daenerys let out a loud laugh. “Leave it, girl. I’ll let the boys in and then I’m going to do it for you.” She said sniffling.  
“But I want to learn my Khaleesi” she almost cried.  
\---------------------------

Doreah had almost burnt her kitchen down that day, and they had ended up eating almost half a kilo of white boiled rice with tuna and corn splattered on it. It may seemed stupid but she was craving it now.   
“Stupid cravings” she whispered to herself.  
Margaery glanced back at her. Surprise plain on her gorgeous face.   
“Dany, what did you just say ?” she asked, brows raised.  
“Nothing I was just mumbling to myself. I’m nervous Marge. What if I fall on the carpet or worse what if I screw up an interview. It’s gonna be full of superstars and I’m nothing compared to them and-“  
“And you are one of those.” She said firmly. “Dany you’ve started your career not even four years ago and you’ve got a resume that most of those people have spent years building. A West End play which won tons of awards, two blockbusters one of which you led on your own and now you’re nominated for leading female for the most famous tv series of history. Because believe me, A Song of Ice and Fire is going to be remembered and I think the next two seasons are going to be way even better than the first one.” She explained in calm tone.“It’s just the beginning for you.” She concluded  
“What if I won’t be enough the next season? What if I end up screwing everything and let everyone down?” she cried, tears almost slipping form her eyes.  
“First, don’t you even think about letting those tears go anyway. My brother would kill us both if we spoilt his work of art. Second, Dany you can’t think too much about the future or it’s going to eat you alive and by the way I’ve seen you act and I don’t think you would be able to screw anything up” she said, coming to wrap her arms around her.  
“But I almost did. We almost did” she said, resentment clear in her tone.  
“The things we do for love, as Jaime says. But you don’t have to worry Dany, it happens all the time in the showbiz.” she said going to fetch Dany’s phone.  
“Call your parents now, before we leave. And stop thinking these foolish things.” She said handing Dany the phone. “I’ll leave you to it and don’t you dare cry Targaryen. I’ve got my eyes on you.” She walked out probably going to find her brother.   
She took a deep breath and recomposed, her hand once again reaching for her belly.   
“You’re already taking a toll on me, my little one” she whispered, before pushing the call button.  
“Daenerys?” exclaimed her mom before coming into frame. “Daenerys, holy Smith. Look at you, you’re stunning?” she said, tears streaming down her perfect cheekbones.  
“Hi to you too mom” giggled Dany.  
“Aerys, come down, you have to see her” , her father came into frame smiling big at her.  
“You’re gorgeous Dany” he said, proud smile on.   
“Dany! Little Dany! My Gods!” came Rhaegar voice “You’re beautiful”  
“A Goddess, the Mother made flesh I would say. But after all we look so much alike- ouch” her mother jokingly smacked Viserys on the back of his neck. Dany started laughing.  
“Dany, it’s almost time” interrupted Jaime coming into the room.   
“Good luck baby girl” said Aerys, while Rhaella sniffled, a tissue wiping at her tears.  
“Thanks daddy!” she said, proudly looking at the older version of herself.  
Seeing Aerys so enthusiastic about her job had been a novity in her life. It had been hard for him accepting the fact that she had rather chosen an unstable and especially uncertain path rather than going on with her academic studies. Aerys had always been old fashioned. Even the years spent travelling around the world hadn’t been enough to tarnish his view of things. Rhaegar and Viserys had both tried to accomplish as much as they could to please the old lad.   
Viserys had become one of the best surgeon in Volantis, while Rhaegar was an ambassador for Valyria in Westeros. His only slip, as her father referred to it, had been an extra conjugal affair with a southern lady. Elia had forgiven it and Aerys had worked hard to conceal the fact from the news. He now lived in Dragonstone with Elia and their three children.   
Her parents had recently relocated back to the island too. She was born on Dragonstone , on a stormy night 28 years earlier and Aerys had sweetly nicknamed her Stormborn as a kid. Their relationship had always been strained, Daenerys had been a free spirit and Aerys had always blamed Rhaella for it. She had always encouraged Dany with her passions. She had paid the best dance instructors for her sweet daughter but it had been acting that had stolen Dany’s heart.   
She smiled at the memory of her first play. She had been a tiny, chubby thing at the age of three. She had stood on stage, wide smile and ready to go but in the end she had forgotten everything. On the VHS Rhaella had spared, they found out little Daenerys had spent the remainder of the play sitting in a corner of the stage, happily clapping her chubby hands and occasionally picking at her nose. Jon had mocked her for it, when her mom had brought the video over with her during a visit.   
Her mom had been in love with the gentle guy Dany was dating but Aerys on the contrary hadn’t been much impressed by his daughter’s suitor and co-star.   
\--------------------------------------------  
October 2019, Alysanne National Theatre

They were entering the theatre through the stage door. Dany noticed there was a paparazzi in the nearest corner and tried to put on her best smile.   
“He hates me!” grunted Jon.  
“He doesn’t. It’s just that… he knows he’s losing control on my life and you being actor or author or whatever implies an instable job is not fine by him. I’m the problem , not you Jon.” She said as she pecked his lips gently.  
“Morning Tywin!” echoed the two as they entered the theatre to be met by Mr Lannister, the play director. Dany went for her changing room, followed by Jon.  
“It seems acting is the problem, Dany” he exclaimed, voice trembling with anger. “You have to put a stop to it!”. He began running his fingers through his hair, plopping down the small sofa in the corner of the room. Dany came to straddle his lap.   
“Love, look at me” she whispered as she took his face between her slender hands, making him look at her. “I don’t care anymore about what he thinks. Does it hurt? It does, I won’t lie, but I’m not going to change my life because of Aerys. Not my career, not my love life. Especially not that” . She stared into his eyes, his glare softening. He sighed into her mouth before kissing her softly. Dany grinded herself on his lap, his cock slowly stiffening. “Dany” he mumbled into the kiss.  
“I think we’ve got at least half an hour before rehearsal begins.” She whimpered, as his hand palmed her ass. He growled. “You better get to work Jon Snow” she whispered sexily, biting his earlobe. “As my queen commands” he grunted before flipping them and attacking her neck with butterfly kisses. She giggled at his swiftness. He started leaving a path of sweet kisses down her cleavage. She opened her mouth, forming an “O”, as his swift fingers caressed her nipples over the thin red blouse. “Jon, make it quick” she gasped. He howled silently and let his hand wander to the opening of her mom’s jeans, he unclasped the button and dived his hand inside, searching and finding her clit. She was wet, soaked with want. He pushed the lacy thong aside and made sure she was slick enough before attacking her entrance with two fingers. She mewled, lower lip clasped between her teeth in an attempt to silence herself. “Jon” she hushed against his mouth. “Please”, he worked on his own jeans before lowering them completely, her legs wrapping on his back. She reached her hand down and gave three firm strokes to his member before guiding it to her core. He took a hold of his own cock pushing her aside and run his length, one, two, three times against her tight cleft before plunging into her warmth. Before she could moan, he meddled their mouth together. “Kostilus. Tolī” she whimpered in Valyrian. He started pounding into her, the small sofa shrieking under their movements. She was staring at him the whole time as her hands grasped his strong biceps. His gaze was steady, his eyes dark. He was claiming her. She knew it. “I’m yours Jon” she said and he thrust his hips in a violent way making her scream. “Ñuhon” he grunted. Mine. His pace became more hazed and she felt herself clench around hi cock. He let out a strangled growl and spilled inside her. She followed, gasping hard against his hand which had come up to her mouth preventing her moans from coming out. They lied still for a few moments, his cock softening inside her, while she gently caressed his spine. “I love you Jon, nothing could change it” she said, voice full of emotion. He leant his forehead to hers before whispering “I love you too, my Dragon Queen”. He claimed her mouth once again in a passionate kiss, then a knock on the door.   
“Daenerys!” thundered Aerys voice.  
“Fuck!” she whispered. Jon lifted himself off her and she let out a small cry as his member slipped from her mound.   
“Dany?” came Rhaella voice.   
They quickly readjusted their clothes before Dany opened the door.   
“We thought we had got the wrong door” said her father gruffly, studying Jon’s expression.   
“Sorry we were going over a scene” apologised Dany.  
“Sure” mumbled the old man, sitting down on a chair.  
“I’m going to go get ready for rehearsal” said Jon, visibly embarrassed. He kissed Dany on the cheek then, nodded to Rhaella, who had a big smile on her face and then to Aerys, whose eyes were burning holes into his head.   
“See you later Mr and Mrs Targaryen” he left.  
“I still don’t understand what you see into that guy.” Exclaimed Aerys.  
“Aerys” cried her mother.  
“Dad, please” implored Daenerys.  
“He’s short.” Mumbled the man  
Dany throw him a glance before inviting them to go into the theatre. She followed but was stopped short by Tyrion.   
“Daenerys, may I request you and Mr Snow keep down your volume while you undertake certain activities? Luckily I stopped your parents from stumbling into your room sooner” he said, voice torn between amusement and a veil of reprimand.   
“I’m sorry Tyrion. It won’t happen again” she said blushing. Jon came out his room.  
“Here’s our writer, actor and lover-boy” exclaimed Tyrion. “It’s time, my father is going to kill you if you don’t go up on stage in two minutes.” He said leading the way to the stage.  
The rehearsal went quite well, but Dany couldn’t help but glance at her father every time she had an opportunity. His gaze had been steady throughout the show either on her or Jon and she swore she saw a flash of a smile gracing his face at a certain point and maybe a flicker of pride as the show ended, Rhaella getting up to clap in the almost desert theatre.  
\----------------   
Her father had been able to overcome his grudge for Jon by the end of his and Rhaella stay with her and the night of their last show he had called Jon for a private chat. She had never known what the two had discussed about but when they had come out Aerys had his arm thrown on Jon’s shoulder and the latter was beaming and when he had come to her giving her a small kiss on the lips, for the first time in front of her parents, she had seen her father smile, wrapping his arm around Rhaella slender waist.   
Anyway Aerys had been the first of her family to read the “news” on a Sunday Newspaper. He had been shocked and Rhaella had wowed she had thought he would have had an heart attack had Dany not answered the phone promptly. He had sworn he would have tracked Jon down and killed him barehanded. But then, Danerys had started crying and before she knew it both her parents had appeared on her door. Missy and Irri had spent the whole day cooped up with her inside their flat. However they hadn’t been able to calm her down, so when Rhaella had arrived they had been thankful, for it seemed as soon as Dany was in her mother’s arms she relaxed for the first time in over a week. Aerys had been fuming with rage but seeing his daughter suffering he had softened coming to hug both his girls as Rhaella rocked Dany back and forth attempting to ease her hiccups.   
\---------------  
1stJune 2023, Visenya’s Hill neighbourhood, Dany’s flat

“Dany, my child” whispered Aerys into her hair.  
“He- he- .. how… how could” she started crying again.  
Missandei brought her a glass of water, which Rhaella helped her drink holding the cup to her trembling mouth.   
“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay” hummed her mother.  
“I’m going to kill him.” Boosted Aerys.  
“He- I… don’t know” she cried harder.  
“Has he tried to explain?” asked her mother to no one in particular.  
“He tried but Dany refused to let him come over” explained Irri, while handing a cup of tea to Aerys, who had now disentangled from his wife and child sitting in a worn armchair.   
“Maybe there’s an explanation to all of this Dany, I don’t want to believe he-“  
“He did, mom. He did” screamed Dany.  
Rhaella glanced at his husband then at the two girls before nodding defeated.  
\------------------------------- 

Daenerys had refused any explanation. How stupid had she been. She had let the media eat up their relationship. She had prayed they could have gone back to the small flat at 25 Visenya’s Hill Road. She had dreamed of her old red door, of her parties. Khal Drogo’s face on tv, Doreah professing words of undying love for him, Missy baking and Irri fighting about who was the best superhero with Daario. She had wished Jon had never been more than her broody neighbour. Stupid flats. Stupid noises. Stupid parties. Stupid Jon. Stupid fame. Stupid love.  
As she looked at it now she realised she had been a complete fool, but all things combined had sent her into a spiral of stress and doubts. She hadn’t been able to predict all those twists of fate which had brought her and Jon from being two nobodies, stranger neighbours - to Dany and Jon the it couple and superstars.   
Maybe if they hadn’t been neighbours.   
But, she knew everything had happened for a reason and had they not been neighbours, they both wouldn’t have been where they were now and she didn’t want to regret her achievements.  
Her hands cradled the small baby bump as she looked outside the big window over the pearly shores of Sunspear.   
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Jaime entered again, informing her that the limousine would have been there in five minutes and that he had found out from his manager that he would have been there.   
He being Gendry Water. Gods, how stupid had she been.  
Idiot.   
She had wanted to forget about Jon for one night and ended up screwing everything completely.  
\-------------  
Early July 2023, The Stag Nightclub, King’s Landing

“Daario, what’s this place?” she asked yelling above the loud music.  
“This, my Queen, is King’s Landing most famous club.” He said into her ear.  
She wanted to get wasted, after two weeks of crying she was tired of moping around. Daario had come around that night promising to help her forget. And here they were. She drank the whole night but nothing was helping her remove those images from her mind. They had been there for hours and she was beginning to feel tired.   
“Daario, please let’s go home. I’m tired” she begged.  
“As you say my Queen” he slurred  
But before they could get out she was stopped by an hand on her arm.  
“Gendry?” she said. Her eyes widening. They had worked together on Alysanne almost three years before, he had been a supporting character and they had get on well with each other. Jon had been quite jealous. But Daenerys had made it up to him multiple times, assuring him there was no way somebody could stop her from loving him.   
“Concede me a dance, Alysanne” he said jokingly, kissing her hand. She laughed before following him on the dance floor. They danced for a bit, talked about work and overall rekindled their bond before she decided she wanted to leave.   
“Goodnight Gendry, it was nice catching up” she said smiling at the exit.  
“Goodnight Dany, call me sometime” he joked before hugging her.  
She had left with Daario, not noticing the paparazzi at the corner.   
Next day Missy had come barrelling into her room. Newspaper in hand.   
“Daenerys moves on” read the title of the article on the first page. Under it a big picture of her hugging Gendry in front of the club the previous night. She groaned. Missy sat on her bed as she told her the whole story.   
“It was nothing!” she swore.  
“I know” she said.  
Her phone beeped.  
Zokla.  
There’s really nothing I can do at this point.  
No, she thought. But Gendry had nothing to do with it.  
\---------------------

“I don’t have any problem with him being there.” Said Dany to Jaime.  
“I know, I just wanted you to know beforehand” explained the blond man.  
What had happened with Gendry had been a complete disaster. The media hadn’t left her alone for a straight month, then the news of her nomination and after that…  
Missy came into the room, all dressed up. She was going to be her plus one for the night.   
“Missy you look stunning” she said excitedly.   
“You too, Dany. Every inch a queen” she answered, tears in her eyes. “These are for you” she said giving her a giant bouquet of flowers. There were twenty blue winter roses and among them a single burgundy one. She took the flowers from Missy’s hands. There was a note attached to them, on it written in familiar hand writing:  
Tight.  
Tighter.  
For the time apart.  
No signature. She didn’t need any, she knew well who was the sender.   
For the time apart.  
Her mind flashed to that fateful night.  
\-------------------------  
31st May 2023, Visenya’s Hill neighbourhood, Dany’s flat

“Dany! Dany, please!” he begged, pounding on their door.  
“Dany, let him in. Please!” whispered Missandei.  
“I don’t want him near me, send him away” she screeched.  
“Dany, there are paparazzi outside.” Said Irri, worry laced in her voice as she closed the curtain of the biggest window of their living room.  
“For all I care they could pap him wasted, vomiting, crying . I don’t fucking care!” she yelled in an unusual high pitched voice.  
“Dany, please let me explain. It’s not what it looks like! Please.” he begged once again and she could tell he was crying.  
“Shut the fuck up! You fucking cunt! Fucking neighbours!” came the Mountain, as they had nicknamed Mr. Clegane’s brother, voice from the corridor. Like brother , like brother thought Danenerys.  
“Dany!” He spoke to the door. “I’m not leaving until you let me explain” he heaved a sigh. “I’ll wait as long as it takes. I don’t mind. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months.” He swore.  
“Dany-dan let the boy in. Even if just to hear his version. You want to leave him. Okay, do it. But let him in” said Missy, coming to stand next to her behind the door.  
“We’re here” encouraged Irri taking her small hand between hers.  
Dany took a deep breath before nodding her head. Missy and Irri retracted towards the kitchen. She opened the door. Jon was standing there. Blood on his knuckles, hair tousled and slick with sweat. His eyes circled, orbs glistening, bulbs as red as Ghost’s eyes. He was soaked from the heavy rain outside. He had obviously walked the small distance which divided their flats. He still lived at number 25. They hadn’t discussed a move in together yet. Luckily, she thought.   
“Dany” he whispered. Big grey eyes shining with hope.   
“Miss Targaryen, I heard a bit of confusion. Marya is really worried. Do you want me to call the police?” inquired Mr Seaworth voice from behind Jon.   
“No need Davos. I’ll explain in the morning. Thanks for checking in” she said, voice trembling.  
She glanced at Jon once again. He had stopped crying and was looking at her steadily, like he had that night four years ago. She let her hand fall and moved aside to let him in. To say the truth her heart was aching at the sight of him so hurt. But he deserved it, her brain repeated.  
“You’ve got lot of courage to come here!” she remarked in a mocking tone. Her eyes glittering with rage.  
“Dany, you have to let me explain” he cried out.   
“Explain then” she bit back.   
“It’s not like they made it seem. What she said isn’t true. I swear it, you have to believe me!” he tried to take her hand but she slapped his away.  
“She said it Jon, she made me look like a stupid little girl who has fucked her way to success.” She said, her voice trembling. “You, made it look like it. Which night while you two were filming away did you turn to her, sobbing and telling how horrible I am? Did you do it before fucking her or after” she screamed.  
“Dany-“   
“You don’t get to call me that” she snapped  
“Daenerys, you need to let me speak. Robb can tell you the truth. Please!” he grasped her shirt and she slapped him hard on the cheek. The slap so hard, Missy and Irri came into the quaint hallway running.  
“Go away. I have to do it myself” she snickered. Fury in her eyes. The girl retreated to the kitchen. Their heads poking from the small window giving into the hallway.  
“Do you know how it feels to open a damn magazine and read all those things?” she snapped “Then on top of that, the photos of you two happily smiling while on “your magical working place”” she bitterly laughed.  
“Dan- Daenerys, it’s not what it looks like. I swear it, believe me . Please. Call Robb. I was upset, it’s true. You were becoming distant and it was my fault. You had every right to act that way. I was desperate and she was there. And I let everything out, but not the way she said it.” He cried  
“Oh let’s see. I was distant. I’ve been working hard for the past four years with no stop. I’ve been thrown into fame from one day to the other. I didn’t have time to adjust. I went from being Daenerys the waitress to Daenerys the actress in a span of a month, Jon. And you were there, okay. But then we were back on set together and I wasn’t prepared for it. I did wrong in not talking about it but you had no right to go to her and talk about our past, claiming I got the role of the Dragon Queen because I took you to bed the night before” she finished yelling, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
“I didn’t claim such a thing. Dany, you know me. The real me. I would never” he said. “Please ask Robb” he repeated, desperation clear in his voice.  
“What’s done is done Jon. You can’t change what was written and you can’t change the fact that you fucked her” she snapped, hiccups breaking her voice.  
“Dany, please” he tried again, fat tears escaping his beautiful eyes.   
“It’s done Jon. You almost destroyed my career. But what hurts more is that you think of me as some sort of social climber. Should I remind you that night four years ago you were just my damned broody neighbour, nothing more. My broody neighbour I had fallen in love with” she said sobbing.  
“No matter what I say, you will never believe me.” He said lowering his head.  
Dany nodded. She was hurting. She had thought they were soulmates. Finding him in the theatre years before had been the biggest and best surprise of her life. When he had confessed that the Dragon Queen had been inspired by her, she had been amazed. She couldn’t believe such a small creature as she was could inspire something as beautiful as the Dragon Queen. He had took her wrist and brought it in for a kiss. The three swirling dragons flexing as he turned her arm. Maybe if their path hadn’t meddled together professionally, they wouldn’t be at this stage. Maybe.   
“I wish I could take it back” whispered Jon defeated.  
“I wish we’d never left the flat with the red door that morning” she said, emotion making her lips quiver. Their eyes locked and she was pained by the look of unconditional love she saw in his.   
“You should go” she whispered.  
He held her gaze and nodded.   
“I didn’t fuck her. I told you years ago, I don’t cheat” he said, his voice barely a whisper before he opened the door stepping out. She collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Missy and Irri’s arms were around her in a matter of seconds.  
\----------------------  
She knew Jon hadn’t cheated on her. She hadn’t believed Wynafryd on the matter. She knew better than trust her colleagues. She was well aware that most things written in magazines and newspapers were nothing else than spiteful machinations agents and Prs put around to enhance and destroy one’s public image.  
Her instant fame hadn’t been well received by a lot of young actresses and she knew that at some point someone would have found a way to make her pay for it. Jon had been the key. Their relationship had been a blessing in the beginning. They had never told their story to the media, it was something so private they had decided to let the world think they had met on stage and that he had been so captured by her and the resemblance she had with his character he had fallen in love with her.   
No one knew they had been neighbours for a year before getting on stage together or that the Dragon Queen was indeed Daenerys. They didn’t know about the noisy parties which had delayed the script nor about the embarrassing situation which had really brought the two of them together. To the most they had been strangers. She had glimpsed something on some websites, fans speculating about their addresses, someone claiming they had seen them entering the same building way before the beginning of production of The White Wolf. They had agreed that keeping their origin a secret was for the best. Till he had gone crying to Wynafryd Manderly during their Northern shooting and confessed everything about their first meetings. How they had lived into the same house. The parties. The noises. Their misunderstandings. The confusion. The inspiration. The sex. Everything, and she had twisted every of his word to hers and her agent’s liking almost bringing the show to a stop and breaking off their relationship.   
Dany sighed.   
How much she missed the flat with the red door. Simpler times.   
So deep in thoughts as she was, she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching.  
Strong arms wrapped around. A flutter in her belly and a tug to her heart.  
“Dany” mumbled a thick voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timeline is a bit confused.  
> The Award Ceremony is present time, while the nominations came out two months before when Jon and Dany had broken up for almost two months. Hope it's easier to understand this way. Other flashbacks take place at different times of their story. Next chapter is Jon, then an epilogue. You will get that first date, I'v got it planned.  
> Unfortunately I don't know when I will be able to post again, as I will be starting acting classes again tomorrow and this means writing for it.


	3. Bring me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!  
> I know last chapter was confusing, so I edited it today adding dates.  
> This chapter starts where we left with the last one.  
> Like I said I tried to create a world giving it a start and a beginning, leaving possibilieties to add short one-shots if I want to. Hope you like it and I really really hope this makes up for the angst of the previous chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Dorne, 23rd September 2023

  


“Dany” he mumbled into her hear.

“Jon” she whispered as she leant into his touch.

“The limousine is here, Missy is already waiting inside and Marge is beginning to fret as to why you haven’t come down yet” he said.

“I got lost, thinking” she explained and turned around to face him. He finally could take a full look at her.

“My Gods, love. You’re… I don’t know what to say” he started mumbling “You’re the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this planet” he said almost out of breath.

“And you’re a bloody poet, Jon Snow.” She laughed as she went to retrieve her purse. “Let’s go before Marge comes bursting through the door” she said going for the door. Jon took her hand, letting out a small chuckle before leading her out.

“What had you thinking so much that you forgot about the danger that is your sister-in-law?” he said, a smile on his handsome face.

“Nothing and all. The past. The future. Us” he nodded. He knew well what had been going on in her mind. Their short break up had been a glitch in the system of their relationship but after four years and after all they had gone through he felt it had been a necessity. They had begun dating outside the showbiz. Nobody had known their names when they had first be presented on the stage on the opening night of The White Wolf and those few times paparazzi had been following them during rehearsal had been a marketing strategy of Tyrion.

Them not being famous had helped the two lovers begin their relationship outside the spotlights but at they same time it hadn’t prepared them to the difficulties that came with being a famous couple.

  


_\-----------------------------------_

_28 September 2029, Alysanne National Theatre_

_“Dany?”_

_“Jon?”_

_She had a shocked expression on her cute face. Her brows reaching new heights as she stared at him, mouth half agape._

_“I reckon you know each other” said Tyrion, amazed and amused by the situation. Brienne was staring at them, perplexed, her blue eyes blinking in confusion._

_“I.. We .. do-“_

_“Jon is my neighbour” interrupted Dany, cheeks flushed._

_“Yes, we live in the same building” confirmed Jon fidgeting with his fingers. We live in the same building and I left the comfort of her bed some hours ago, he thought. He hadn’t planned on seeing Dany before that evening and especially seeing her there of all the places in the fucking world._

_“That’s amazing!” exploded Brienne, clasping her hands together. “ Brilliant!” she repeated. It was strange seeing a woman like Brienne, always so serious and with her stature act like a young girl, but Jon knew that under her armour lied a gentle heart._

_“It’s a rather small world, I would say” jumped in Tyrion. Daenerys was looking straight at him, their eyes not breaking the contact, unblinking. He didn’t know what to say or do so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind “Well, I hope you liked the character… I .. well .. the inspiration”. Fuck he was mumbling. Daenerys looked at him dumbfounded while Tyrion let out a strangled laugh. Damn dwarf._

_“Well, since no further introductions are needed, I think Miss Targaryen could come tomorrow morning to sign the contract and we will give her a copy of the script and plan a rehearsal schedule for the coming weeks” said Brienne going back to her usual stoic self._

_“Or maybe-“_

_“Maybe I-“_

_“You go-_

_“You first-_

_“Okay, can we please stop this? Mr Snow, would you like to say anything?”_

_“Yes, I was thinking maybe. Tonight I- … Well,-“ Dany sweet voice interrupted his._

_“You could come over with the script and we could do a quick read through” she said decidedly, a glint of hope in voice._

_“Excellent!” beamed Brienne “I’ve got a good feeling about it” she said before inviting them to follow her to the office. Dany, dropped her gaze, her hand putting a strand of hair which had fallen on her face behind her ear. She followed suit, while he stood there for a second his eyes following her. Tyrion cleared his throat and he looked at the little man who had a smug grin on his scarred face. Damn dwarf indeed._

_\----------------------------------_

23 September 2023, Dorne

Tyrion had always know there was more between them, than shared scenes and shared house. They hadn’t fooled anyone, secret smiles and stolen glances had given away their relationship in less than a week than it had begun. Brienne had been supportive and Tyrion had had a good laugh at it and most of the time he had done a good job at hiding their pre-rehearsal fucks.

Tywin on the other hand. Tywin was Tywin. They would never know what could please the scary old director. 

The White Wolf had been a success and both him and Dany had come out of it as new superstars. To be sincere, fame had bothered and still bothered him a bit. When he had taken the decision to write rather than go on scene he had done it out of his haste towards the public and spotlights.

But Dany. Dany had been a catalyst in his life, of that he was sure. Her lively attitude and her confidence on stage had brought him to rethink is choice and he had ended up liking going back to acting.

Being on stage with her had been magical but what he had cherished the most had been those nights spent on his now worn out grey couch looking at scripts, creating plot lines, imagining characters and stories of the old and the new eras of the Planetos

  


\---------------------------------------

  


  


_May 2021, 25 Visenya’s Hill Road, Jon’s flat_

  


“ _We could throw Mr. Clegane in the story” she said giggling, her feet lying on his lap as she ate her ice cream._

_“Clegane?” he said raising a brow. Pen behind his ear and papers in hand._

_“Yes!” she said excitedly. “Imagine the White Wolf meeting in him a tavern” she began before putting on a male accent “YOU DUMB CUNT. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE. GO LOOK FOR YOUR WOMAN IN ANOTHER FUCKING PLACE. WE ONLY HAVE CHICKEN HERE.” she laughed and he followed her. Her laugh pulling at the strings of his heart making him fall even more in love with her. Given that this was possible._

_“It’s not cute, love” he whispered once the laughter had died down._

_“Maybe you’re right.” She conceded. “Now, stop with that thing. I have to leave tomorrow morning and I want a proper farewell” she whispered sexily, pouty lips in contrast with her vixen voice._

_“You’re going to get rid of the King in the north then” he said putting aside the script and taking off his black glasses. His hands going to stroke her thigh._

_“Mhhh” she mumbled sitting up. Their lips resting an inch apart. “What a pity, I was starting to get used to him” she uttered against his mouth. She squealed as he suddenly grabbed her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom. He gently lied her on his double bed, giving her a soft kiss on her plump, rosy lips. She looked up at him, holding his face to hers. “I love you” she whispered, eyes tingling with passion. “I love you too” he gasped. She let go of him and he tugged at her – well his shirt- as she lifted her arms allowing him to slid it off her. He removed his pants in a swift movement and she giggled. “And I love when you don’t wear many clothes, it makes things easier.” He grunted and nuzzled her legs apart with his head. She let her thighs fall open, a wanton moan leaving her mouth as he started kissing her soft flesh. “Mhh” he mumbled against her nub. “You smell so good Dany” he whispered huskily. His cock was aching and the moan he elicited from Dany made it twitch dangerously. “Jon” she whimpered tugging at his now shorter hair, “Please”. he snapped and begun lapping at her wet clit. He had always been amazed at how wet she would be for him. He nipped at her outer lips before making his way to the small pearl which was peeking out its hood. He latched on it, pulling and sucking and she started moaning louder and louder. “Tolī” she cried, he glanced up at her. Her eyes closed, breasts bouncing as she grinded on his face, and lips parted._

_He was sure he could never get enough of her. He brought up his fingers, teasing her entrance before slipping one, then two and last a third finger in. And she was flying, he knew it. She was writhing under his hands, mewling incoherent things. Dothraki he thought. He had to work on this other language of hers, even if only to spice things up in bed. He loved when she screamed in Valyrian._

_Her walls started quivering and not even a minute later she convulsed around his fingers. He let out a grunt as she bucked her lips into his mouth, crying his name. She was a wonder, so perfect even when coming undone. Before she could regain her senses he sneaked up her body, hers still wrecked by the aftershocks of a strong orgasm._

_He stopped to give attention to the her red nipples, tugging hard at them. Teeth pulling and tongue swirling. “Too much” she screeched and he went up to kiss her, bruising her lips and his soul. She was panting. “Kostilus Zokla” she begged and he obeyed pushing his cock inside her channel. She let out a silent scream, her eyes widening and lips falling open. He howled at the feeling of her around him. “So good Dany, fuck” he whimpered and started pounding into her. She was frenzied. Her hips lifting to meet every of his thrust, pushing into him, hips meddling._

_He wouldn’t last much. It was always like this when she had to leave the day after. They tended to forget the sweetness of love making and gave in to the lust. He knew she would look at the bruises he had left her once in her hotel room and think of him, her cunt sore, heart aching. She would miss him and he would miss her._

_Distance was something they hadn’t thought about two years ago when they were just two ordinary tenants at 25 Visenya’s Hill Road._

_His wove his fingers into her silky hair, her nails biting the flesh of his ass. She searched his lips and he gave in to her desires. He could taste the mint and the sweetness of her mint choco chip ice cream, mixed to her very own flavour. She was intoxicating. His hips thrusted once, twice, thrice more and they were both crying. The bed thumping on the thin wall. “Zokla” she screamed and he pumped everything he had inside her tight channel. He grunted against her lips before his body slumped, making sure not to crush her. He lied still, his head on her chest. Member softening into her depths and hand stroking at her ribcage._

_She was massaging his scalp. This was the sweetest of lullabies, he thought._

_A pound on the wall interrupted their reverie._

_“Fucking cunts” came Clegane’s voice._

_Dany giggled and gave a knock back to the wall._

_“I must admit I liked the older tenants better” mumbled Jon. Dany laughed._

_“I hope you won’t end up in bed with Clegane to make amend for our noises” she laughed and he grimaced._

_“There’s only a neighbour I would ever let touch this golden bum” he said wiggling his butt._

_She laughed, gasping as his movements were stirring her desire once again._

_“I sure hope so, Mr Snow” she whispered sexily before flipping them both over._

_\---------------------------------_

23rd September 2023, Dorne

The lift dinged before its doors opened on the lavish hotel’s ground. He motioned for Dany to step in first then followed. She giggled at his usual gentleman behaviour. He got lost into her eyes again, the golden rays of the expensive lights, brightening her lilac orbs. She was so beautiful, no matter if she was wearing a custom made dress or one of his old shirts.

“What?” she asked smiling at him.

“I was thinking about how beautiful you are, my love” he said going for her lips.

“I was hoping you’d like the dress” she said.

“ I fucking love it, but I also can’t wait to tear it off of you later” he growled.

  


\------------------------------------

  


_22 nd September 2023, Dorne_

_“Marge incoming” screamed his annoying sister-in-law. She had begun this tradition – as she called it- years earlier. She would be announcing herself every time she entered a room in their presence. She said it was for theirs and her wellbeing as she “Had been tired of seeing her brother-in-law’s stick his pen into his girlfriend inkpot”._

_“Dany, I’ve brought your dress in” she exclaimed, her small hands carrying a giant bag, she hanged on the nearby dresser. “I took another glance at it and Dany you were right you’re going to look fire but… I must tell you guys. No sex tonight.” She said, her voice commanding. Jon groaned from his spot on the bed. He had been reading a book while Dany spoke to Irri on the phone about the latter getting a collaboration with the one and only Khal Drogo._

_“You can’t be serious.” He mumbled. Dany giggled as the stylist raised her brows at Jon before continuing._

_“The dress is … how can I say it. Quite revealing and I don’t want interviewers and fans talking about queer bruises on Dany’s pale skin.” She said while plopping down on the big bed next to Jon. Her hand cradling her protruding belly._

_For a moment Jon swore he saw Dany look at Marge’s hand, her eyes flickering with concern. But he shrugged it off._

_“We don’t want any more scandals, right Dany?” she said mockingly._

_“Right.” Said Dany heaving a sigh, while going to sit on the luxurious couch. He groaned once again. He was trying to forget all the mess of the past four months but everywhere he looked something or someone kept on reminding him he had been a complete idiot._

_He wanted to make it up to her._

_And he had plan._

_He went to the bathroom, taking his toiletries bag with him. Reaching inside he found what he was looking for. A deep velvet square box. He opened it._

_A shiny little ring peaked from it._

_A simple silver band, enriched by a burgundy ruby. The colour of their old common hallway and of the cute overall she was wearing that first night almost five years ago. He smiled at the memory._

_\-----------------------------------_

He smiled.

“Oh poor little Zokla! The evil witch of the Reach forbid you to play” laughed Dany.

He frowned and she laughed harder, her shiny teeth blinking. Gods, how he wanted to ask her there and then. But he had spent the last month planning it and he wanted it to be perfect.

If she said yes, he thought playfully, he would have to ask Khal Drogo to be his best man. Afterall it had been him who had brought all that Dothraki hoard together in her small flat years ago.

  


\---------------------------

_28 th September 2019, King’s Landing_

_It was three in the afternoon when they came out of the theatre. Dany hadn’t said much before excusing herself to call her friend, who, she said was waiting for her at a nearby café._

_He couldn’t believe it still. Dany. His neighbour Dany was an actress. And would soon be his co-star. He was so embarrassed at the thought. Had she realised he had used her as an inspiration for the Dragon Queen? What if she thought of him as a creep? Sure, he had told her he had been pining on her for the past year, but still writing and basing his character on her after just a meeting did sound a bit creepy._

_Fuck._

_But she had been so relaxed, while skimming through some scenes with Brienne and Tyrion, moments before._

_She didn’t notice, he decided letting out a relaxed breath he had been holding in._

_Nah, she didn’t and by the way they were past embarrassment. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been between her legs the previous night._

_You’re rambling Jon, he thought._

_“Jon?” Dany screamed from the other side of the street and he chuckled at her spontaneity. He waved and she crossed the street, a brunette trailing behind._

_“Jon” she panted “ This lovely girl here is Irri. Irri this is Jon. He is the writer and the protagonist of the play” she explained, fidgeting with her hair. The brunette whistled, a wolfish look on her face._

_“Nice to meet you Jon, well officially meet- ouch” she whimpered as Dany kicked her leg “As I was saying, nice meeting you, I’m Irri” she said holding out her hand._

_“Nice to meet you too, Irri” he said grasping her hand. Dany was smiling cheekily at her side._

_“Well, if you don’t mind I thought that maybe we could grab something to eat, I mean if you want. If you-“ he said scratching the back of his neck nervously._

_“We don’t mind, right Daenerys?” swept in Irri linking one arm to Dany’s one and the other to his own._

_Dany giggled._

_“We don’t” she said giggling before thrusting her head back to look at him, Irri pulling them along the busy road. He smiled back, heart fluttering._

_Later as they had finished eating a cheese burger, Irri began talking about how Dany and Missy had preceded her in Westeros as she finalised her studies back home. She then explained how she had been happy to found others Khal Drogo fans here, and overall having gained other friends. Jon listened to her rumblings, his eyes never leaving Daenerys as she was making strange faces at her friend’s remarks. She’s the cutest, he though. Her eyes occasionally disappearing as she smiled._

_“So we started doing viewing parties for Khal Drogo’s concerts or well to re-watch them” Irri was explaining, as he was immersed into Daenerys eating away at her ice cream. Watching her take spoon after spoon of the creamy white delicacy was doing things to him._

_Stop Jon._

_He forced his attention to the other girl._

_“And we got a bit carried away. Doreah is -or now I think is best to say was- Dany’s co-worker and well she loves Drogo and has a group of friends who love him too and so we ended up planning party after party at Missy’s and Dany’s flat” she went on “They don’t really care about him, but Dany loves me and she loves organising parties and cooking so” she said as if to justify their activities._

_“That’s wonderful on your part Dany. You sacrificed yourself” he feigned a high- pitched dramatic voice. She giggled again and he wanted to grab her and kiss her hard there and then._

_“You could say so!” erupted Irri “But I think neither of you is sorry at this point” she winked at them. “Well, I must leave you guys. Call you tomorrow Dany” she kissed Dany on the cheek, then waved to him before rushing to the door._

_“So Khal Drogo’s concerts viewing parties” he said poking at Dany._

_“I know, it’s stupid but still I love them” she said referring to her friends._

_“Well, I must say that sooner or later I will have to thank Khal Drogo for making those loud parties come to life” he said playfully, a hint of sincerity in voice._

_“I think so” she whispered._

_He realised that this was the first time they were completely alone after the previous night. And he blushed hard, pondering on what to say. She was quicker than him. “Well, I- thank you for the breakfast” she said. Her hands trembling on the table._

_“You’re welcome” he said bashfully “So, tonight. Your flat?” he asked hopefully._

_“It’s a date” she answered smirking, her fierce attitude making a small comeback._

_“Tonight” he promised before she excused herself and left, for she had to talk with her boss. He remained there for ten more minutes before getting up, his mind flooded by memories of their night together. While walking the streets of King’s Landing, he thought he couldn’t be much more grateful towards anyone than he was towards the foreign singer which had brought chaos at number 25 and a silver haired woman into his heart._

_\-----------------------------------------_

  


The lift came to a stop and he led her out. Their hands still interlaced tightly.

“There you are!” exclaimed Missandei coming through the Elia’s main entrance. “Jaime didn’t want to come back upstairs and Marge was about to call the police mumbling something about ink and pots” she said perplexed, gasping for air. Dany laughed as Jon gripped her hand harder.

“I will kill her, someday. I swear, I will. I may consider Robb my brother but she’s too much” he growled.

“I may help you at some point” swore Missy, before starting laughing. He let Dany disentangle from him to take her friend’s hand into hers.

The way the two were so in synchro made Jon heart swell. He was so relieved to know Dany had someone like Missy in her life.

His mind wandered back to the first time he had met the brunette after he and Dany had become a couple. If his meeting with Irri had been queer, and his introduction to Missandei that first night on their door had been amusing, their first official talk had been one of the most embarrassing things in his life. He still shivered at the thought of it.

  


\---------------------------

  


_29 th September 2019, 25 Viseny’s Hill Road, Dany’s flat_

_Dany was taking a shower._

_Well to be honest, it was her second one, since the first one they had taken together had ended with her leaning on the glass of the small cubicle while he pounded into her from the back._

_Had someone told him two days before, he would have had the honour to call this angel girlfriend he would had laughed at their face._

_While she was taking showering away the remnants of their coupling, he was -on her request- making his special breakfast – or well brunch. Thing is she had been clear, he had to do it naked._

_So, here he was, in his birth suit cooking sausages and bacon. Weird. But she found it funny and he didn’t have the heart to say no. Gods, they had been together for less than a day and he already couldn’t deny her anything. He was flipping the bacon in the small pan, the meat sizzling. He didn’t hear the front door opening and a small voice calling for Dany. The sound of the running water, Dany’s crystal voice coming from the bathroom and the stove’s hood on making the feminine voice disappear._

_“Dany?” exclaimed Missandei entering the kitchen. He turned around abruptly. A gasp leaving his lips._

_“Dan- OH MY GODS. HOLY MOTHER.” Cried Missandei, her hands going for her eyes._

_“Oh my Gods, I’m sorry. Sorry” he tried to apologise._

_“DANY! MY GODS, DANY” she screamed._

_“What are you doing here?” exclaimed both him and Missy at the same time._

_“That’s my house. What are YOU doing here? Like that?” she said pointing to his hands which were covering his member._

_Dany came running into the small living area, hairs dripping on the wooden floor, a towel hurriedly thrown on her petite body._

_“Missy!” she exclaimed embarrassed “I thought you would have arrived tonight” she said, panic evident into her eyes._

_“I thought better to exchange my ticket. Since we have to move tomorrow, I thought we could have celebrated tonight”. Missy said and for the first time since she had come in he noticed she was holding a big bouquet in her hands. “But I see you already had your celebration party” she added smirking. Dany presence having put her at ease, he believed._

_Dany turned her look to him. He was standing there, hands trembling, trying to hide his modesty. As she moved her towel slipped and a breast came spilling out, she rushed to cover herself but it was too late. No matter how awkward the situation already was, his member sprang up. Missy eyes widened and she erupted into the loudest laugh he had ever heard, Dany on the other hand seemed to be torn between embarrassment and amusement. Her eyes blinking and lips quivering on the verge of a laugh. So he did the first thing that came into his mind and snatched a towel from the counter, concealing his erection. Dany couldn’t keep it anymore and let out a squeal, Missandei started laughing harder, tears streaming down her face. He made a beeline for the bedroom, towel held up high._

_When he lied the piece of cloth on the bed, what he read left him breathless. He growled. Big cubital letters read “Rise up and shine”, under the writing a dancing breakfast sausage. He almost wanted to cry, but Dany entered the room, her slender arms going around his mid. She kissed his shoulder from behind._

_“Don’t worry about Missy, your secret is safe” she said giggling. He scowled and she pecked his lips._

_“By the way, you were right Dany. The best butt in the whole Planetos” came Missandei high voice, form the hallway_

_\---------------------------------_

One of the most humiliating moments of his life, he thought as he looked at Missy entering the limousine. They had laughed at him for weeks and Missy had nicknamed him Sausage-Boy. He had been upset at the beginning but as time had gone by he had come to love Missy as if she was his own sister.

Even more than annoying Sansa, maybe.

Missandei had been the first to call him when it all had happened. She had always believed him, but at the same time she had felt Dany needed time off their relationship. She had been supportive of both and in the end it had been thanks to hers , Irri’s and Marge’s efforts that he and Dany had got back together.

_\----------------_

_Early July 2023, 25 Visenya’s Hill Road, Jon’s flat_

_“Marge you have to help me” he begged from where he was sitting on his old couch, hair sticky and worn out joggers. His head between his shaky hands as tears streamed down his face. “She doesn’t want to listen.” He cried. He had sent Dany a message after seeing her photos with Gendry Baratheon. He was starting to believe it really was over._

_“Jon I told you to call her suit after your heart to heart with Wynafryd. You should have called her not me” said Robb coming to sit next him._

_“Robb is right. But we need to think of something. I’m tired of your smelly moping ass” remarked the brunette girl, her nose scrunching up as she took one of Jon’s dirty shirts, which were littering the floor._

_“What would you want Robb to do, if you were in our situation?” asked Jon._

_“I would want the truth Jon. I would want people to know the truth.” She said sighing. “She may not want to see you, but you’re a celebrity I’m sure you can find a way to broadcast your love” she exclaimed._

_“This could have very well screwed her image, Jon” said Robb while looking attentively at his cousin – brother-, “I know you didn’t mean it that way but I still don’t understand why going to Wynafryd, whose reputation is not so ideal” he added exasperated._

_“Dany was slipping through my fingers Robb. She was being distant and I didn’t know how to breech the subject to her. She was becoming cold.” He said running his hands through his dishevelled hair. “Wynafryd was there and well I told her the full story of how me and Dany came together, but I didn’t mean for it to sound like Dany slept with me to get the part” he growled. “For the Gods’ sake, I would never” he said crying._

_“Jon” said Margaery coming to sit next to him. “I think the problem here is you didn’t try to talk out yours and Dany problems with Dany herself” she continued , her hand on his shoulder. “Wynafryd just used your frustration to build up a castle of lies which could have ruined Dany’s image” she concluded._

_“It may have seemed something so innocent” started Robb, “But you are two of the biggest stars of the moment, you know the risks you undertake when speaking around” he said as a matter of facts “Tabloids live for this type of drama” he concluded._

_“Plus, I think that sharing without Dany consent, all those details must hurt much more than tabloids and Wynafryd spreading it. It was personal, private and you went and vented it to the most arrogant person I’ve ever met” said Margaery, grimacing at the thought of the Northern actress._

_“She was clever, whereas you were a fool” said Robb getting up._

_“Okay, I understand I was a complete idiot but I still didn’t mean to hurt Daenerys nor her career.” He said, voice trembling with emotion._

_“What I think Jon” began Marge once again “Things mixed up and something as stupid as Wynafryd’s story about you and Dany, became an insurmountable obstacle. You should have talked more, I could see your relationship was changing. But, Jon, that’s normal you’ve been dating for what? Four years?” she said, to which Jon nodded. “Even from an outsider point of view it’s quite clear something was off between the two of you since you started filming” she continued “Wynafryd and her lies may have been the last straw. But Jon you and Dany needed to talk way before all this chaos broke down” she concluded_

_“What would you want me to do Marge? I didn’t know what she wanted and she was acting all queer. But I did not talk to Wynafryd out of frustration or as an act of revenge against Dany’s behaviour. I was just telling a person I believed my friend about my story. I never thought she could have twisted my love for Dany into something so low and dirty” he said exasperated._

_“Jon, like I said the article is not the main point of the whole thing. You and Dany have spent the last months beating around the bush, just like you did at the beginning of your story” tried to explain once again Margaery. “Her being cold and distant after all these years may mean two things. For once she may want to break up, and I’m sure it’s not. Or maybe it could be she wants more from your relationship” she conclude_

_“You can’t mean. Come on, I thought she wanted to wait. She’s still working hard on building her career. Such commitment may only threw her under more pressure and I’m scared she would come to loathe me” he said with sincerity._

_“Well maybe she thinks differently. You never asked her.” Said Margaery raising her voice._

_“Help me fix this mess” he begged like a small child. “Help me fix this mediatic mess and then maybe me and Dany can talk things out. I don’t want to lose her” he said, voice quivering on the last part._

_“I’ll think of something.” She promised, patting his thigh in a comforting way._

\-------------------------

“There you are you two. Jon if I find out you pulled one of your dirty stunts on Dany and ruined the dress, you’re dead” she promised.

Dany giggled as she struggled to find a comfy position in the back of the limousine. “He behaved, don’t worry” she answered “I promised him he would get a bigger reward should he have been able to resist me” she said smirking.

Marge faked a gag, before turning her attention to Dany’s dress, assuring the boob tape was still in order.

“I need to warn you guys. You walking the carpet hand in hand won’t stop people from wondering and interviewers from asking about the article.” He said, in a serious tone. “I want you to be ready to answer. We don’t need any more scandals and we don’t want you to feel pressured privately” he said.

“They can ask whatever they want Jaime. I don’t care anymore” said Dany firmly, her eyes flaming.

“I know. I want you to be able to enjoy your private life as much as you can away from spotlights. But you’re also aware you’ve got a contract and that when you walk that carpet tonight you’re co-stars before being a couple.” He explained.

Dany nodded meekly.

“If you want those predators off your backs, just act cool. I want you to mingle with everybody. Miss Manderly included.” He continued. “I trust your professionalism and more than that I trust the love you feel for each other” he concluded giving them a bright smile. Jon beamed down at Dany, she was fidgeting with the ring on her index finger. He grasped her hand. He could tell she was nervous. And he felt the need to jump off the limousine and carry her back to their hotel room, away from reflectors and machinations.

He wanted to go back home.

He wanted to take her home.

Home to number 25 of Visenya’s Hill Road.

Home to where they could be Jon and Dany and nothing else.

But he also wanted to see her win tonight. See her walk up that stage and smile for the press room, holding a prize which she had fought hard to get.

They would have had time to go back home, but now he wanted her to glow. He wanted people to see what they had achieved.

  


\---------------------------

_14 th August 2023, Visenya’s Hill Road, Jon’s flat_

_He was pacing in his small living room. Phone on his ear._

_“Missy you need to make sure she listens” he said nervously._

_“Don’t worry. Irri has everything already set up. She told her they will transmit her newest song for the first time tonight” she explained._

_“I hope it works” he said after taking a deep breath._

_“It will Jon” she encouraged. “I have to go” she whispered after a second “Bye Sausage Boy” she hung up._

  


\-------------------------------

“Dany are you feeling okay?” asked Margaery suddenly.

At his side Dany had gone still, her face pale even with all the make up on.

“Love” he muttered.

“I’m okay, just a bit nauseous” she replied, voice unsteady. “I guess, I’m just nervous” she said leaning her cheek on Jon’s shoulder as he caressed her back.

Missy was looking at her, concern gracing her features.

“We can stop the car, love” proposed Jon, worriedly.

“No, it’s fine Jon” she said trying to regain composure.

Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes, Margaery’s eyes flashing before she gasped. Missy turned her face towards her. Eyes begging. But he was feeling lost.

“She just needs to relax Jon, don’t fret” his sister-in-law spitted “You two make my stomach turn with all this sweetness, I swear” she added with a feigned disgusted voice, before smirking.

  


\----------------------------

  


_Evening of the 14 th August 2023, 25 Visenya’s Hill Road _

_“Good evening to Jon Snow. The hottest multitasking star of the decade!” said an enthusiastic voice through the phone. “How are you feeling Jon?” chirped Theon Greyjoy’s voice._

_“Good evening to you Theon and to all those listening!” Gods he sounded so strange. “To be honest I feel nauseous” he tried to laugh. Theon chuckled._

_“Well Jon, thanks for joining us tonight. I know you don’t like much interviews.” Said Theon, a hint humour in his voice._

_“I tend to be very private. My fans know” he confirmed. His stomach was turning, he could vomit from a moment to another._

_“So Jon, what are you up to?” enquired Theon._

_“Well, I just came back from a jog in the nearby park.” Idiot, he thought._

_“Are you writing at the moment?” asked Theon._

_“I must admit with a bit of sadness, that unfortunately after beginning the shooting of A Song of Ice and Fire I’ve had to put writing aside. But I do want to get back to it as soon as possible.” He said slowly “Acting and writing at the same moment is becoming a bit tiring. Maybe I’m not that good at multitasking anymore” he chuckled and Theon laughed._

_“Well, mate, speaking of the TV series. I must say that’s epic. You did a good job adapting” came Theon excited voice. “The show had an enormous success and you still have two seasons left.” He concluded_

_“Well, thank you. It was strange seeing my script take life on screen. It’s pretty much different and way more complicated than the original play and I’m blown away by how well it was received. To be honest, I wasn’t even expecting all those nominations, especially not mine. Like I always say, I’m much more the writer than the actor.” He was beginning to sweat. It’s coming he could hear his brain tell him._

_“Congratulation on your nomination. The show received tons of them but both leads being nominated is completely crazy” Theon took a short pause then proceeded “You and Daenerys Targaryen did a wonderful job. The tension, the chemistry, the love. Just wow” he said. Jon knew what was next. “Speaking of our Dragon Queen. How is she? We haven’t seen you together in while” he said and Jon could picture the smirk on his face. Holy Smith, he had repeated the discourse over and over in his head for the past week but now his tongue was numb and his mind clouded._

_And if it didn’t work out? Marge had thought going to the radio would have been a goo idea, an heroic act of some sort she had said._

_“Well, I’m sure everybody knows about the horrible and mostly forged article that came out about a couple of months ago.” He sighed_

_“We do Jon and I’m glad you called Radio Greyjoy to address all this mess” said Theon on the other side._

_“I’m grateful I was granted this opportunity. To all those listening, don’t ever wait so long to sort things out with your loved ones.” he said wholeheartedly. “As you now know Dany and I have known each other for almost five years. Well let’s say for almost a year we were just strangers living in the same building.” He chuckled, images of Dany flashing in mind- her coming back at night from Hot Pie’s; her hand peeking out to grab at the bags Missy had been carrying. Her legs and her burgundy overall. “She was, still is and always will be the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever laid on” he said, passion laced with emotion clear in his voice._

_“Indeed Jon, indeed” exclaimed Theon and he felt a pang of possessiveness deep in his gut._

_“I think we played cat and mouse for almost a whole year before giving in. But I had been mesmerized by her fierce attitude and incredible beauty way before we finally got together. And…and I really have to say thanks to her, for all I have now would have never existed hadn’t she come into my life then. The White Wolf was my first big project and I had lost inspiration. Then Dany came and boom. You got the Dragon Queen. Thing is, I never had the courage to tell her I had created a character based on her. Gods, we had spoken just once” he said, forcing his mind to focus on Dany’s memory, on their first embarrassment. “Imagine your next- door neighbour, with whom you barely even spoke, come to you and say -Hey, wanna read my script? You’re the protagonist- it would scare the shit out of me.” He said._

_“Sure it would.” Laughed Theon._

_“Thing is, I didn’t know she was an actress. For what I knew she was a waitress. A student, I had thought. Then one night I finally make my move and imagine my surprise when I found the woman I love the most in the audition room next day. Both shocked as never.” he said, beaming_

_“So neither of you guys knew about the other whereabouts” asked Theon._

_“We didn’t. I know it’s so queer.” He took another deep breath “I know people have been guessing for years. But Dany and I, we thought this was our own special thing. We never spoke about it. Until I made a stupid decision.” His voice quivered. “Knowing that someone you considered a friend twisted your confidences to climb the ladder of success is one thing, but reading that Dany had fucked her way to success is on another level. I don’t accept people saying such things about my loved ones. Dany is the most deserving human on this planet. She got the part because she was brilliant and no matter what happens, if she decided to keep on with the show or not, in my heart and in everybody else’s she’ll always be the one and only Dragon Queen.” He said passionately._

_“That’s true Jon. I don’t think I could ever picture another Dragon Queen.” Theon assured._

_“I made a huge mistake but my biggest regret is letting the showbiz get between us. I may be able to put down my emotion on a paper, but speaking has always been hard for me” he grasped for air. Concentrate Jon, he chided to himself. “We’re famous but our romance isn’t different from that of any other young couple’s. We fight, we make up, we miss each other and at the same time cherish our independence. Coming on set together had taken a toll on us, I must admit it” he said, his heart clenching at the thought of the words he had never said. “People think it’s easy for us being on the same set, but filming for six straight months, on a tight schedule is nerve-wracking. Merging your life professionally is always a challenge. When we started dating it was exciting, now is much more than that” he finished, finally letting out a breath._

_“I know how difficult it can be. You’re at work and you come home and go like – I don’t want to hear about it anymore. In your case you go home and you’re like- wait it’s not home, we’re still at work. Boring, if you tell me.” Said Theon confirming his words._

_“That’s exactly how it felt. And you end up not communicating like a real couple should. And it’s easier this way to ignore each other’s desires and for misunderstanding to make their way through. But you don’t get a manual about how to make it work. You do wrong and you learn.” he sat down, Ghost coming to lay at his feet._

_“Maybe you could write one” Theon joked._

_“You found me a new project, man!” he laughed “Before I leave I need to do something”. Here it goes._

_“Sure, Jon.” He and Theon had agreed on this part. He definitely was about to throw up._

_“Dany, I’m sorry about everything. I’ve been an utter idiot. I just want you to forgive me. I love you” he said, a small tear escaping his eyes._

_“Dany, forgive this Northern fool” said Theon, his voice supportive. “Well Jon, thanks for staying with us”._

_“Thank you for having me. Good night guys!”_

_“Night Jon”_

_He had done it. Now he hoped it had worked._

\--------------------------------------

“We’re going to run late” whispered Jaime looking at his watch.

They had left the hotel twenty minutes before but the traffic on the main boulevard was making it impossible for them to move at a decent speed. Dany had regained her normal colour.

“We’ve been declared Dornewood royalty, and a queen is never late” said Dany in a fake fancy voice making everyone laugh.

“You guys are going to be the biggest attraction tonight” said Missy.

“I can already see the headlines of tomorrow’s newspapers. “Queen and King of Westeros make their grand entrance and take home all the prizes” said Margery as a matter of fact. Dany giggled.

“I’m not sure about me winning anything .” she said, eyes saddening.

“Don’t start love. You’re going to win and I’m going to be the luckiest bastard on this world” he swore and leant down to catch her mouth, the a slap on his arm.

“Ouch” he screeched.

“Hands off, lips off. Those are the rules. After the red carpet you can do whatever you want” said Margaery.

“Heard her, love? I’m taking you to nearest broom’s closet as soon as we enter the theatre” he said mockingly. Dany and Missy laughed, while Jaime looked at them puzzled.

“JON SNOW!” shrieked his sister-in-law. “You’re disgusting”

“We’re almost here.” Interrupted their driver.

  


\------------------------

_15 TH August 2023, 25 Visenya’s Hill Road, Jon’s flat_

_He hadn’t been able to sleep. After closing the call with Theon his phone had started beeping uncontrollably. First his agent, then Robb, followed by Arya and Ned, even Sansa had sent him a text. Jon knew what he had done was quite dangerous. But his agent had taken the arduous role of sorting out the matter with Wynafryd’s representative. He had requested a public note of apology and he hoped that for both their goods that she would do it. Her character had died in the first season and this meant that at least he didn’t have to see her on set any longer, at least._

_No matter how many times his phone had beeped and ringed, no call or text from Missandei or Irri had arrived. And especially no news of Daenerys. They hadn’t talked since that night._

_Morning and afternoon went by, and as time passed Jon started feeling his hope die. He had tried calling both girls but neither of Dany’s friends had taken the call. He was fucked. She would never answer. He looked around his flat. Memories of her everywhere. The way she used to move into his dim kitchen, swirling around and singing; her lying on his bed while running lines, her tight braid a bit dishevelled by their previous ministrations. She was everywhere._

_When he was about to give up and go to bed, the sound of a knock on the main door startled him. He ran for the grey door. But when he opened it he was greeted by darkness._

_All three others flat had been emptied during the last month and soon he would have to leave his, for the landlord wanted to sell the whole building._

_Maybe he had imagined it, he thought. He looked around one last time, then a glint coming from the floor caught his attention. On his doormat lied a plate covered in a tin foil. He lowered to take it and found a note which read “I’m sorry for the noises”. His heart clenched, he removed the foil and there stood a piece of Valyrian Red._

_“I thought that maybe you would like some home backed cake. It’s a way to say sorry” came a familiar voice from the dark hallway._

_“Dany?” he whispered not believing it._

_“Yes, my broody, moody neighbour” she said, coming to stand before him._

_“Dany ,my- “ she shushed him, her lips crashing to his. Mint flavour on her tongue. He brought her in, one hand around her waist, the other holding on to the plate. He shut the door with his foot, pulling her to the living room. She broke the kiss and before he could realise it, her hand collided with his cheek. She was crying, her hands grasping at his shirt. Her face nuzzled his neck as she sniffled._

_“Dany” he whispered again, caressing her long waves. “I’m so sorry” he kept on repeating._

_“Shh” she said after calming down. They were still standing in the middle of the room. “I missed you” she breathed against his neck._

_“I missed you too. Damn it, I was going crazy” he admitted into her hair. Old spicy scent engulfing his senses._

_“I was stupid- “ he interrupted her_

_“No, it was me” he claimed._

_“Please Jon, let me speak.” She begged, looking into his eyes for the first time that evening. Gods, her eyes were so lovely._

_“Let me make you a cup of tea” he said smiling. “We’ve got a lot to talk about” he took her hand and motioned for her to sit. He made his way to the boiler and set two cups up. Well, he thought, at least she wants to talk. His hands were shaking as he waited for the water to reach its temperature. An awkward silence had settled between the two. Luckily, Ghost came barrelling in, big tongue lolling on the side. He pounced on Dany and Jon let out a small chuckle._

_“Hello to you too my boy” she cooed as she caresses his white fur._

_He poured the hot liquid into the two mugs and went to the couch handing Dany one of the steaming china. He sat down making sure to give her enough space not to feel crowded and yet to still be able to feel her warmth. She took a sip. The golden substance wetting her plump lips._

_“Before anything I want you to know that there has been nothing between me and her. Just what I believed were friendly nights spent in the hotel common room speaking. “ he tried to explain, his eyes never leaving hers._

_She put the cup aside and took his hand into her smaller one. Perfect burgundy painted nails shimmering in the light. He had missed her and every one of her obsession. Burgundy included._

_“I know Jon” she reassured him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb._

_“But that night you-_

_“I was angry and said mean things to you. I’m sorry about it” her eyes tingled._

_“I deserved it.” He said lowering his gaze, but she grabbed his chin and made him look back at her._

_“I should have let you explain. I called Robb today, he told me you had called him after blurting out our story to Wynafryd. I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me then. You know she waiting to use something against me and you served it to her on a silver plate” she said calmly._

_He put his hand over hers on his cheek. “Dany , I didn’t mean to betray you or our story. We were talking and I don’t know how we got to the part on how we met and I just blurted it out” he explained panicked._

_“I know Jon and it doesn’t matter anymore. People know the way tabloid always shit on people who tend to be private like us and by the way I saw a lot of comments about our beginning being the cutest and yet weirdest thing ever.” He laughed._

_“Weird indeed” he said and she giggled._

_“She thought she had done something.” Smiled Dany “I’m stronger than I look. They should tell them I’m a dragon.” She said proudly._

_“That you are, love” he said kissing her tattoo. It had become a ritual. Since that first night four years before in the downstairs flat._

_“Still, you’re not forgiven for not coming to me” she began “We could have organised a joint interview and do a fun recap of our story way before that disrespectful article came out” she said, eyebrows furrowing._

_“That’s the problem Dany. You were being distant. I know you were under much pressure but it was like we had lost what we had as a couple and ended up being just two co-workers.” She looked at him, guilt pooling into her lilac orbs “I was scared of what you could have thought, should you had found out about me and her spending time together” he went on, voice begging to tremble. “I didn’t want you to think we had done more than talking and I didn’t want you to get angry at me telling such a private thing. I didn’t want to lose you” he said almost crying ._

_“Jon, what we have will never change. I love you and I trust you” she said and his heart flipped. “I trust you like I trusted you years ago when you came to me at midnight” she said smiling._

_He couldn’t resist anymore and leant down to give her a small peck on the lips. “Creepy neighbour appearing on my door in the night” she said snickering against his mouth._

_He laughed._

_“You were right yesterday. Working together took a toll on us but not in the way you think. I love working with you. I love us reading lines together, I love acting by your side and I love having sex in whichever alcove we are able to find.” She said smirking. “ But at the same time, having you side by side every day, all day made me feel like we were missing on something. Like everything had stalled and I was scared, I still am.” She confessed looking at him “I felt the need to have more, to change the actual status of things” she said and he understood._

_They hadn’t taken any new step into their long relationship. They still lived into the same flats they had been living since their debut in the West End, occasionally spending the night at each other’s place. Being thrown on set together had been a new experience, which had somehow gone wrong. At first it had been exciting as when they were working together during their first play, but then it had got stressing. He had wanted to ask her to move in with him the previous year but in the end he had cowered up giving up the idea, then the shooting had began and he forgot about it._

_“I got a taste of what living together was like and I liked it. But then after the first months I realised it was something we were doing out of necessity rather than something we choose to do and I couldn’t accept it. I wanted to be your lover first and colleague second.” She went on “When the filming came to a stop I was hoping that maybe you would have asked, but you didn’t and I became colder. Then you had to re-shoot those short scenes with Wynafryd and I snapped. The photo of you two hugging was enough for me to start thinking ugly things. Then you came back and was acting strange and my jealousy grew. Now I know it was due to your foolish mouth.” She said tapping his lips with her finger. “Then promotion tour began and we lost control.” She was panicking._

_“Dany, I would have asked you to marry me years ago. I just thought you didn’t want to commit that way while still on the wave. I wanted you to want it but I didn’t know you did” he said quickly “You acting cold was misleading. I’m though, remember?” he said quoting her phrase after their first fight. She smiled. “I spent all the week of the re-shoots speaking about you.” He said blushing. “That’s why at some point I blurted out all our story to her. I thought she would have found it amusing and I really wanted to let her into our world. See how special you are to me. I was trying to cherish you, afraid that I was going to lose you.” He said, leaning his forehead against her._

_“I don’t care about her anymore, the story is mine as much as it is yours. I could have done your same mistake.” She said._

_“But it was me.” She interrupted him, her finger on his lips. “Jon, once again and for the last time. I don’t care about it anymore.” He nodded. “We need to let go of it. Shit like this happens in the life of celebrities and we have to be aware of it” she concluded. “I’m sorry about acting queer for the past year. But you seemed disinterested-_

_“Never!” he growled._

_“At some point, after you came back and before promotion started. Irri proposed to come down your window and sing Single Ladies. Daario had even bought a couple of leotards.” Jon’s eyes widened. “You must have seen him going around our kitchen with a pair of black stilettos and a matching leotard, wiggling his ass” she laughed at the memory._

_“I think I’m better off this way” said Jon, a look of disgust on his face._

_“Jon don’t you ever think my career is more important than us. I’m happy where I am, professionally speaking.” She claimed with determination._

_“I want you to be the happiest living being on this world Dany” he said, voice quivering._

_“My family, my friends are my happiness. Acting is my happiness. This house is my happiness. You are my happiness, Jon Snow” she said eyes firing into his._

_“You are mine Dany. I really do love you my Dragon Queen” he professed._

_“I really do love you too, my Zokla” she said before he claimed her mouth fiercely. He broke the kiss before they could get carried away. Something inside him snapped and before he could refrain himself the words came out._

_“Dany, will you m-_

_“Don’t. Don’t ask me now.” She said shaking her head._

_“But-_

_“Not after all this. Not tonight” she said resolutely. He nodded._

_Her lips collided with his once again and he could feel her love for him pouring from her kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he was soaring. How much had he missed her. It had been too long. Way before their actual break up. They had begun their relationship out of misunderstandings and it seemed it had become an occurrence that every important step into it had to be preceded by a good those of them. He wanted to ask her straightaway, but he knew it wouldn’t be right. He wanted her to know he loved her more than anyone and anything. So if he couldn’t ask her tonight, he would show her how much he wanted to do so._

_“Wait” he said. He got up, pulling her with him. He took the sheet off his bed and a small key, she recognised. He led her down the stairs to her old flat. The once shiny red door, now painted in a lifeless white. He turned the keys in the hole and the door clicked. She giggled._

_“They left me the keys for viewings” he explained. She gasped as she saw the now empty flat. She had missed it. The parties, the innocence, her red door._

_“It’s well past midnight and you’re letting a stranger in” came Jon voice from behind her. She smiled and pounced on him. They stumbled their way to her old room. He had thrown the sheet on the newly bought mattress. She pushed him against the bed, till his knees touched the frame and he had to sit on it. She hastily took off her t-shirt. His hand reached up past her bare hips, landing on her breasts. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He didn’t waste time, pulling her to sit on his laps, her legs clinging to his sides. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and she threw her head back, mewling. He started lavishing her breasts, nipping and licking. Following a path and alternating between her two perfect mounds. Her hands were drawing imaginary lines into his hair. The taste of her skin, the feeling of her were enough to make his heart pound. He let go of her nipple, his hand trailing to her long neck and drew her down for another kiss._

_She started grinding on him. His head started spinning and the wolf inside him howled. He twisted their bodies so that she was resting on her haunches on the mattress while he stood up. He meddled their lips together once again as delicate hands tugged at his sweatpants. She let him go just for him to have the time to take off his shirt. He was standing there naked. She started trailing open mouth kisses on his chest. One of her hands wrapping around his cock. He growled. He wanted to love her. To claim her. To brand her. He wanted the whole world to know that there was no way she would have been anyone’s else._

_He briefly thought of her photos with Gendry. Luckily Daario had been quick to call and explain nothing had happened between the two of them and that their meeting had been a causal thing._

_Mine, he thought._

_He pushed her on the bed and nudged her legs apart. He bent down, her smell confusing his senses. His mouth finding her pearl, latching on it as if his life depended on it. She started screaming and for the first time he realised no one would have complained about the noises. He smiled at the thought._

_He kept on biting, like a wolf, bruising her tender flesh with his beard._

_“Jon, please” she begged looking down at him “Mhh- please. I want to come with you inside me.” She cried between moans. He didn’t want to deny her. He would never. So he made his way up, till their lips touched. Foreheads touching, he thrusted his hard member into her entrance. She gasped. Her perfect lips so full. He took her lower one between his mouth and she did the same to his once he let go of hers._

_His pace slow, for he wanted to savour her. She cried out as he hit her spot. He took her hands and laced both of them with his own. “Zokla” she whispered and he went crazy. Starting to pound into her. “Love” he murmured against her mouth as she fought to breath. He felt her walls start to contract. His cock quivering inside her depths and within a moment they were both reaching their peaks. They came together. Mouths mingling. Hands held tight. Hearts beating in synchro._

_He gently moved one her locks which had fallen on her face. She smiled at him, as he leant down to peck her lips, then the tip of her nose and finally her forehead before rolling onto his back taking her with him. She rested her head on his chest, smiling contently._

_“I missed this” she said._

_“The sex?” he asked smirking_

_“That and the feeling of your skin against mine” she mumbled._

_“Don’t fall asleep this time” he joked “Unless you have an oncoming audition tomorrow” he laughed._

_She pinched his side and he cried out._

_“I don’t plan on falling asleep, not before we talk this time.” She looked around “I missed this room” she said wholeheartedly._

_“What do we do now?” he asked._

_“We get ready for the Nymero’s Awards and we go there to the world show who Jon and Dany really are” she said proudly._

_“Everything you want” he whispered._

_\--------------_

_Next day when they woke up Missy had sent Dany the link to an article._

_“It says – Dornwood Royal couple back at it. The Valyrian actress was seen entering the Northern co-star’s house yesterday night.” Read Daenerys. “This has got Jaime written all over it” she said. Jon came to stand behind her, pulling her in. She leant into his body._

_“Hold me tight” she mumbled and he tightened his hands around her. “Tighter” she said louder._

_He gripped her harder then, bodies fusing. “For the time apart” he whispered in her ear and she smiled before twisting her face to kiss him._

_\----------------------_

  


“Jon?” called Daenerys, “We are here.” She said caressing his arm.

“I got lost. Sorry love.” He said kissing her forehead. 

The driver opened the door and the screams of people lined up to watch the arrivals, overwhelmed them. Jon got out and held his hand for Dany to take, helping her out of the car.

“Hold on tight” she whispered, voice trembling

“Always” he promised.

“We do this together” she said smiling up at him as the flashes started blinding their sight.

“Jon! Daenerys!”

“This side guys”

“You’re fabulous”

“Give us a smile”

The screams were getting louder and louder and Jon groaned as she giggled.

“I think I may regret ever complaining about my noisy neighbours” he whispered into her ear.

She smiled.

“I don’t” she said beaming up at him.

Their eyes locked and even among this chaos he felt like he was home.

For she always had been his home.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue. It's half written and I hope to update it by tomorrow or tonight.  
> Have a nice weekend and stay safe.


	4. You touched my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins 5 days after the Award Ceremony.  
> The first flashback is post after-party.  
> The second one is during the first months of Jon and Dany relationship.  
> The last one takes place the evening after the original audition.  
> Hope this helps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here I am with the epilogue.   
> Once again I'm sorry if the timeline is confusing, I tried my best.   
> Let me know if you wnat me to add a full timeline in the notes.   
> Hope you like this last chapter, it's just pure fluff and some smut (which I'm not good at writing)  
> This chapter is dedicated to my other wonderful best friend  
> For the last time, enjoy!

28th September 2023, Visenya’s Hill Neighbourhood

“Where are you taking me” exclaimed Dany excitedly as she bit her lower lip. Nerves obviously beginning to give up.

Today was their five years anniversary.

Jon had come knocking on her door earlier in the morning, a brown bag in his hand. They had had breakfast sitting in front of the large window in Dany’s living room. She had almost swallowed whole the pain au raisins Jon had brought her from their favourite place just under their original flats.

Luckily for her, the morning sickness had not presented itself today and she could savour the feeling of the hot bun and enjoy Jon’s company without her stomach churning in a painful.

He had popped up around 8, gentle smile gracing his face, giving her a tender and loving kiss before leaning down and placing both his hands on her flat belly. He had spent more than ten minutes whispering words of utter love to his small “byka zaldrīzes”, as he referred to their growing baby. She had beamed back at him as he took his time running his hands from her hips to her navel and back.

She hadn’t known what to expect when she had told him last week. She would lie if she said she hadn’t been scared. After the big misunderstandings of the previous months and their heart to heart conversation , when she had expressed her desire to move their relationship to another place, she feared what a pregnancy news could bring into their life both as a couple and as actors.

Nonetheless Jon had been ecstatic and her fears had vanished completely.

_24 th September 2023, Elia’s Hotel, Dorne_

_It was well past 3 a.m. when they finally entered their shared suite. Her high heels were killing her feet and back, but she hadn’t been able to take them off. Missy and Marge, even if with a protruding giant belly, had been too keen on dancing. They had danced through most of the night and surprisingly even Jon had been eager to show his moves on the dancefloor._

_Things had got out of hands, when at some point he had crept up behind Dany. His arms on her hips in the dark room as she grinded on him. His bulge pushing into her butt. She had moaned loudly as his hands had made their way up, dangerously close to her perky breasts. His long fingers had skimmed through the blue robe in search of a passage to her boobs and he had incredibly been able to detach a piece of the strong tape which was holding everything in place. Mindlessly to say that in that moment the light had come back. Luckily Missy had been closer enough to jump in front of a reddening Dany. Jon’s hand still trapped under her top. Marge had stomped in, her eyes furious as she threw a stern glance at a cocky Jon._

_Running for the toilette had been an almost impossible mission as everybody they met stopped to express their congratulations to the winning actress. Jon had been left on the dancefloor, raging hard on as he tried to cover himself up with a glass of champagne._

_“Hold habits die hard” had whispered Missy into her ear as she pointed at the well positioned glass._

_Till the dancefloor accident he had been able to keep his hands to himself almost the whole night, limiting to gentle kisses and caressing fingers. The only moment he had let himself get a bit too excited in front of the whole audience had been when her name had been announced during the award ceremony. Her name written inside the shiny golden envelope. She had been shocked, mouth open, unmoving, before Jon had swept her off her seat kissing her soundly on the mouth. Tears streaming down his handsome face as he whispered into her ear._

_“You’re the best and I’m the proudest. I love you so much.” He had said while looking into her eyes. She had blinked the tears away and had got on the stage, Jon landing his arm for her to go up the glass steps._

_She had been petrified up there as her hands had snakingly taken the prize from the hands of none other than Ellaria Sand, who had smiled and engulfed the younger actress into a tight embrace._

_She would cherish that moment forever but for now the only thing she needed and wanted was to dive head first into the white mattress._

_“Love?” whispered Jon, making her thoughts come to an halt._

_“I was thinking that you should have won too.” She said, a hint of sadness in her crystal voice._

_He kneeled in front of her, his hand caressing her thighs._

_“I don’t care about it, love. The other nominees were monsters and to say it, you know-_

_“You’re more the author, than the actor. I know.” She said giggling, her hands cupping his face._

_“I’m so proud of you, Dany” he husked, and she could feel the tenderness and sincerity in voice which made her heart thump. She leant down and kissed him softly, lacing her fingers inside his lovely curls. His hand cupped her cheek and the way he was caressing her made her feel so loved she felt like crying. Damn hormones._

_Hormones._

_The baby._

_She had to tell him._

_But how do you tell your boyfriend you’re pregnant?_

_She groaned into the kiss and when their faces disconnected she was sure Jon could see the crease in her brows._

_“Everything’s okay, my Dragon Queen?” he asked concerned._

_“More than okay” she whispered against his lips “Just these shoes” she puffed._

_He laughed, before his eyes darkened and he took one of her ankles into his hand. He slowly began to lift her dress up her slender legs, nudging her to lie back, till she was leaning on her elbows. He worked on the clasp of her left blue shoe, placing a small kiss on her sore ankle before doing the same to its twin._

_When he peeked up at her, she was panting expecting his next move but instead of his lips crawling up her calves like she it was expected, she felt his hands began to work on her feet. She smiled. He was so attentive, even after all this time._

_“Mhh that feels so good, Jon” she whimpered as he worked on releasing her nerves._

_“Remember when you would pester me with massage requests during our first year together?” he asked jokingly._

_“What can I say. You’ve got magic hands, Mr. Snow” She said trying to sound sexy even with a laugh threatening to spill from her nude painted lips._

_He huffed a laugh before letting go of her right foot and making his way up to her. She let herself fully fall on her back as he hovered over her, leaning his forehead against hers._

_“Better?” he asked and she hummed in response, eyes closed._

_He pecked her lips and stood up, she opened an eye and saw him remove his white shirt. Her mouth watering at the perfect six pack which came into view._

_“Now, if I’m not wrong you had promised me a prize for behaving” he slurred, his cheeky eyes staring back at hers. She giggled._

_“That I did. But did you really behave? That little stunt of yours on the dancefloor could have ended up on the first page tomorrow morning, hadn’t it been for Missy” she mockingly reprimanded him._

_His beautiful grey eyes flashed with guilt, like a child who has stolen the last cookie from its jar. She laughed and he scrunched up his nose._

_“I’m kidding Jon” she said. “Come get your prize” she said lowering her voice and wiggling her boobs._

_He growled and swiftly removed all his clothes._

_“Hey, you spoilt my fun. I wanted to unwrap you” she said in a serious tone._

_He didn’t mind her remark and kneeled down in front of her once again, this time parting her knees with his hands. He slid the dress up, his fingers following the path traced by the expensive fabric on her tanned skin. Once he had reached her thighs he stopped. Bending down he gripped her small foot once more and this time the first peck on the slim ankle was followed by a string of butterfly kisses up to her knee. He did the same to the other one then went back to her right, his tongue drawing a straight line up to her inner thigh. Her heartbeat sped up and she was beginning to have an hard time breathing properly._

_He would be her death._

_She cried out as he finished trailing the same route on her left limb, before his teeth sunk into her soft flesh and his hands clutched the gown once more. He pushed it past her waist and she could feel his breath against her nub and the wetness already oozing out her cunt. He nuzzled his nose into her soaked thongs and she whimpered._

_“Burgundy thongs, for real?” he husked, his lips tickling her folds over the garment._

_“I.. mhh… good luck” she uttered. He chuckled._

_“Same old Dany” he said before his lips started kissing her folds, like they would with her plump lips. It felt so sensual, so intimate and Dany started writhing. His hands holding her left apart as he stroked on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs._

_“Zokla, kostilus” she whimpered, her lips trembling. He hooked one finger inside her panties and next she heard the atrocious sound of them being torn apart. But she didn’t even have the time to complain – not that she really wanted- before his magic tongue started lapping at her wet folds._

_“Jon” she screamed and he grunted plunging his tongue inside her. She started crying and mewling as he gripped her thighs harder. His full lips creeping up her slit before they captured her small clit. He kept going at it, her cries getting louder as he pumped two fingers inside her, the wet sounds and the scent of her filling his nostrils and the whole room. She couldn’t get enough of him and as his tongue started lapping hungrily and his fingers sped up she felt herself clench in a dangerous way. Her head was spinning so fast, even lying down, she didn’t know what to grip to steady herself, her hands going for the velvet comforter underneath, nails cutting through the skin of her palms. She could feel the pressure building._

_“Jon” she gasped “Come here, please” she begged, one hand tugging at his hair. He obliged, climbing up on top of her while his fingers kept on curling inside her._

_“I’m-_

_“I know, love. Let it go” he hummed and the lust in voice made her walls quiver one more time before she felt herself explode, her wetness running out her channel and dripping down her legs. She was trembling while Jon kissed her, guiding her through her high, his fingers still going at a steady pace inside her. Only when he felt her relax, he dared taking his digits out, bringing them up so that she could see her essence coating them. He eased one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it as he moaned. She whimpered. They were so close, she could almost taste herself._

_“Delicious, love” he husked satisfied, a small smirk forming on his face . Her tangy smell invading their nostrils. He looked into her eyes before claiming her lips and she couldn’t keep it anymore. Her walls trembled again, her need stirring again. She bit his lip in the kiss and he growled before disconnecting form her._

_“Why am I still wearing this thing?” she panted, her hands attempting to reach for the gown she had so carefully chosen. But then his hand hovered over hers and she stopped._

_“Let me do it, love” he whispered above her lips and she could only nod as his hand suddenly dipped down, brushing her sensitive cunt. He pulled her upright with the help of his other arm till they both were standing, his hand still trapped between the dress and the toned skin of her waist. He reached for one of the clips that was holding the dress from the inside and the gown snapped open. Then he set to work on her shoulders’ straps, slowly lifting the first one, but it barely went past her forearm before stopping. She giggled._

_“Jon, the tape” she said caressing his hairs and he groaned. “Oh come on, you did it so easily earlier” she joked, her voice hiding a sexy undertone that she was sure would make him go crazy._

_“I don’t want to hurt you” he genuinely whispered._

_“You won’t” she answered back and he gently set to work. His fingers delicately removing piece by piece of the offending thing. She moaned when he finally let her nipples free, taking the chance to swoop down and wrap his lips around the small bud. They were still standing and she was sure that if she didn’t lie back down her legs would give up on her. She was a puddle. Her limbs almost numb and the wetness pooling once again between her thighs. But he was keeping her up, his strong arm circling her waist while he lapped at her breasts._

_“Zokla” she cried when he tugged at her teat a bit too hard._

_“Sorry” he murmured._

_“It’s nothing. They just feel tender” she reassured him and he nodded before flicking the bud with his tongue in a caring way as if apologising for his previous action, his velvety tongue soothing the burning skin. She was melting. Her heart belonged to him and there was no way this was ever going to change._

_Once he was satisfied with his ministrations on her breasts he let his mouth wander up to her mouth, kissing her clavicles and the long column of her neck, till at least he was able to fuse their lips together in a scorching kiss. He tapped her butt and she lifted her legs wrapping them around his torso. Her hands leaning on his hard chest as he kept her up with him. They were burning, feverish and she knew it. The world around them was combusting and they were going aflame with it. She shivered and he flipped them over, sitting on the bed with her in his arms._

_She was drinking from him and every swept of his tongue against hers was building up to an addiction she was sure she could never give up. His erection was pressing, trapped between their bodies, they were grinding against each other creating a friction which would lead them to the abyss. She could feel her cleft clench around nothing while his member pushed against her entrance. She gripped his head earnestly, lips bruising each other in a never ending battle and she would win this one. She bit his lip rougher than she had earlier that night, drawing blood and he growled. They eyes connected, the bright flames burning in her violet orbs mirroring his famished wolfish stare. He nodded at her before gripping her hips and lifting her petite form up. She took hold of his cock, stroking at her outer lips before she steadied herself and fully lowered herself down onto him. She mewled and he moaned as her cunt clamped around his stiff member. She took her time adjusting to his girth before starting moving up and down slowly. He was helping her movements, his hands never leaving her hips as she grinded on him. She let her head fall on his shoulder in a loving way, leaning as much as possible into his hot body._

_“I love you, so much” she whispered into his ear and he twisted sideways kissing her neck lovingly._

_“I love you too, more than you could ever image” he said, voice trembling with passion._

_He took up his pace, rising his butt slightly, meeting her halfway and she bit onto his shoulder as his cock suddenly started hitting her spot. He groaned and she gave a kiss to the reddening flesh. She could feel the crescendo building, each of his thrusts were pushing her higher, further. He was guiding her to oblivion and she was more than okay with it._

_Memories of their first time together gathered inside her head. Their failed attempts to fight, her angry slap, then the feeling of his lips, the flavour of raspberry and lemon, his hungry stare, her menacing looks. The way he had pulled her on top of him the same way he had tonight, the way she had been nervous at her inexperience compared to the tricks she now pulled on him. The lust. The passion. The love, they had felt. The need to show they cared. The way they had gone to complete strangers to the most intimate of lovers._

_No._

_She would never regret opening that door._

_Never in a thousand years._

_He nudged her head up and she realised her rhythm had slowed down, so into her thought as she was. She set up her pace again and he moaned every time she would come down and do a little grind on his aching sac. His eyes occasionally snapping open._

_“I’m going to burst if you keep on doing it” he husked and she smiled wickedly. His hand made his way to her clit, circling it like a predator with its prey and her eyes lolled back. She started bouncing frantically, circling her hips as he too quickened his pace, pounding into her. Mouths and souls connected._

_“Come with me Jon” she whimpered_

_“Always” he swore._

_She felt her heart clench as her walls convulsed one last time around him before gushes of wetness erupted from her insides. He growled before she felt his seed flood her channel and she whimpered. They stayed there for a few seconds, their bodies still linked, as he held her tightly into his arms. Her hands drawing small circles on his back. Her head had dropped back on his shoulder as they peaked, her breaths tickling his neck._

_“Jon” she whispered all of a sudden, her voice unsure._

_“Yes, love” he answered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She turned her face around and looked straight into his dark eyes. Gone was the passion in it, replaced by a sparkle of love and that was the only thing she needed to go on._

_“I…” she started but couldn’t find the strength to stop her voice from trembling. Jon was looking at her as she caressed his face, his look betraying fear. He grabbed her hand, his arm still trapping her against him and she let her body disconnect from his just for her to bring their connected hands to her belly._

_Their eyes following her movement. She saw his eyebrows arch in confusion and felt like crying for she couldn’t find a way to say it out loud. He raised his glance and found her nervously biting at her lower lip._

_“I’m…”_

_Then something shifted into his gaze and she felt his hand massaging her flat belly, going from her navel to her stomach. He smiled hopefully and she understood he knew._

_She nodded her head, her eyes watering as a single tear slid down his face._

_“How long?” he asked shaking his head incredulous._

_“Five and a half weeks, I believe.” She uttered._

_“The night we…” he said, more tears falling._

_“I still have to see a doctor but… well.-_

_He stopped her ramblings, his lips descending on hers like a running train. He kissed her in a way he had never, like he was both making a claim and a promise and she let go completely. Their tears mingled and when they came up for air both let out a heartfelt laugh. He kept on stroking her belly as she played with the hair at the base of his neck, both set of eyes looking down at what was their baby._

_\----------------_

“You’ll see, Dragon Queen” he answered. He had her put on a blindfold and had taken her for a short drive, as to avoid her guessing their destination.

His arm was holding her securely against him, as his hand protectively brushed her stomach. He didn’t think their short trip in Dorne could have ever gone better. She had won and so had he. Well, technically he didn’t take home any award but the thought that boarding that plane two days ago had been his family was all he would ever need.

He had sworn both Dany and their byka zaldrīzes that no matter what he would be there for them. They had made love to throughout the night, whispering words of love, promises of a family and of a new life.

Their baby had been a surprise but also a blessing considering all the chaos which had preceded their conception. Two months ago he had been desperate, thinking stardom had taken Dany from him, then he had discovered it had been him who had driven her away and now here he was leading them to a path to a new beginning. They would be free till the baby was born but Dany had assured Jaime on their way back from Dorne that she intended to go back on set as soon as their little dragon would have arrived, not wanting to delay the production for the second season.

Jon marvelled at the amount of passion and devotion she put into her work. She was extraordinary. Always had been.

He looked down at her as they walked on the same paved sidewalk he had seen her one of the first times all those years ago, she was smiling and even with her eyes covered he could see her face twinkling. He couldn’t wait any longer.

They finally arrived at destination and he disentangled from her.

“Wait one second, love. We’re almost there” he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message then turned his attention to the silver haired girl.

“Here we go.” He exhaled , taking the blindfold off her face, her blue eyes blinking as she adjusted to the light. She scrunched up her nose in confusion, taking in her surroundings. He looked at her blemished and embarrassed, as she glanced at him sideways, a small mischievous smirk slightly curling her rosy lips upwards.

“Our old flats?” she asked giggling.

He nodded. A couple of weeks ago he had to leave the flat as his contract had run out, but he hadn’t mentioned anything about his new place, as they had been in Dorne for almost twenty days for the award’s season. They hadn’t talked about moving in and marriage after that night in August. He had wanted to ask her any day after all that had happened, always unsure about what was best to do. But like he had said he wanted to make it up to her and he had started planning all this as soon as she had left the day after their reconciliation.

Missandei and Irri had helped but it had been Daario who had come up with most ideas, helping him get everything ready. The fact that he had been jealous of the guy was still hilarious to him. Now he considered Dany’s best friend as one of his own.

“So?” she asked raising her eyebrow.

He started scratching his neck before finally pulling out a key. She was still glaring at him, a puzzled look merging into a surprised one when he put the small metal object into its hole unlatching the main door. When they entered the dim hallway she was met with a giant Valentine-like card on the stairs. She let out a strangled laugh before he nodded towards the opulent piece of paper.

She slowly made her way to the card and he felt his heart beating louder and louder, he had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. Her little gasp brought his attention back to her and he beamed when she turned around, hand on her mouth.

“Jon, that’s a property act on the behalf of..”

“Mr. Jon Snow” he said, frantically. His cheeks becoming the colour of the old burgundy moquette covering the steps.

“You bought the whole thing?” she asked incredulously coming to wrap her arms around him. He leant his forehead to hers before nodding and she smiled. “That’s huge!” she screeched.

He chuckled, taking her hand to lead her up the five steps which led to her old flat. Once there they stopped as she once again gasped before he felt her quiver and a sigh erupt from her. On her old door, now painted in red like it had been when her and Missy first rented it, were attached small post-its like the ones she used when bringing him the cake after their meeting. Thing was that the small sheets were arranged so that their outline would draw a giant BE MY WIFE. Before she realised Irri’s voice was heard from the inside

_There are things I could never explain_

_Like the way that you touched my soul,_

_I see your sign in everything_

_I still say your name in my sleep_

_I want you so bad,_

_Want you to hold me,_

_Want you to hold me tight._

“I made Irri sing a new version in the common tongue of the song you were listening that night when we met” he whispered, his voice breaking down on the last words. She was still looking at the words on the door and before she could turn he had dropped on his knee.

Teary eyes looking at him, as he took a small box out the pocket of his jacket.

She inhaled hard as his eyes met hers.

“Dany, from the first time I lied my eyes on you and your lovely overall” she giggled “I knew that I was fucked. There was no way I could take you out of my mind, not that I wanted anyway. You became my inspiration, my muse, my everything even before I knew it. You still are and always will be. I love you more than I can explain. You make me feel whole. You make me feel home.” She was sobbing at this point and he took a deep breath before going on.

“Daenerys Targaryen, my Dragon Queen, will you marry me?” he croaked.

She started nodding her head as he slid the ring up her slender finger.

“Yes, yes. One thousand times yes Mr. Snow” she exclaimed grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket and pulling him up to her face so that their mouthS could meet in the sweetest of kisses.

Suddenly, the door at their back opened and from the inside erupted a loud round of cheers, Daario’s whistling over everything else. They disconnected, her lips trailing behind his, big smiles plastered on their merry faces. Jon took her hand and guided her through the hoard of people amassed in the flat.

Missy and Irri were on Daenerys the second they entered the room.

“My God Dany, let me see” exclaimed Missandei crying

“It’s massive!” shouted her Dothraki friend. Dany giggled as they studied her hand, while Jon stood behind her his eyes on her alight face and his hand unconsciously lying on her flat belly.

“Group hug!” yelled Doreah coming from behind the two girls and before Jon could realise it they were engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Daario pounced on them a second later, making Dany screech.

They didn’t even have the time to disentangle from the messy hug that Marge came barging in, her baby bump making it almost impossible for her to properly wrap her arms around Dany.

“Congratulations brother” said Robb patting Jon on the shoulder, his smile reaching his eyes.

“I just want to say that if it hadn’t been for me and Robb being so loud you wouldn’t be here today” proclaimed in a serious tone Margaery making Robb blush as his blue eyes met those of his father in the corner of the room.

“No, really we were being animals. I’m still sorry about it, Dany.” She continued, Dany’s cheek turning bright red as she added “But you and Jonny here, found a way to make us pay for it. We couldn’t sleep that night or the night after or every other night your room was near-

“Marge, love. I think it’s enough” said Robb gently grasping her shoulder as the room filled with embarrassment and hilarity.

Aerys cleared his voice coming into view, Rhaella swiftly running in front of him to hug her daughter.

“Dany, I’m delighted. You guys deserve it” she said, her eyes tearing a bit as she tightened her hold on Daenerys. From the corner of her eye Dany saw her dad go straight for Jon who was holding his hand out for an handshake but Aerys avoided it and pulled Jon in. Both her boys colliding into a queer yet much felt embrace.

Jon was shocked.

“You kept your promise young boy” said the old man going for his daughter arms.

\--------------------

_October 2019, King’s Landing_

_“Mr Snow, can I have a word with you?” said Aerys after clearing his voice behind him._

_They had left the theatre after rehearsal and went to a nearby restaurant to have dinner. Jon had been nervous all night. Aerys kept on staring at him, his purple eyes following his every movement and even when his hand moved under the table cloth to rest on Dany’s leg he swore Aerys made sure to point out his disagreement raising a grey brow at him._

_They were about to turn into Dany’s new flat’s road when the burly man had stopped Jon with an hand on his arm._

_Jon looked at Daenerys, a mix of confusion and fear into his glance that was met with the same intensity by her violet orbs. Her mother came in, clutching Dany’s hand._

_“I’m sure your dad just wants some man on man talk and I’m sure he’s going to be nice. Right, dear?” she finished looking at her husband. Her gaze so sharp Jon thought she could have sliced the thin autumn air._

_“Oh come on Rhae. It’s not like I’m going to burn him alive” he whined trying to joke. But Jon shivered as the tall man hovered over him._

_“It’s okay, Mrs. Targaryen. Dany go on, love. We’ll be with you in a matter of seconds.” He said faking security._

_Dany smiled at him and he smiled back before nodding at her to go. He sighed as the two women made their way towards Dany’s building._

_“Jon. I can call you Jon, right?” said Aerys as the two stood awkwardly on the sideway._

_“Sure, General Targaryen” he croaked, straightening his spine._

_Aerys laughed._

_“Call me Aerys, young man. I’ve got my fill of people referring to me as General” he said, a sweet undertone in his voice, so strange Jon thought he was mocking him._

_“You see Jon, thing is I still don’t know if I like you” he said seriously and Jon felt his heart stop for a second. “But what I know is that my Dany does like you and what I can see is that you do really love her” he admitted and Jon let out a shaky breath he had been holding in. “And that makes me happy, somehow. I’ve never seen her so free, so lively, so herself.” His voice quivered a bit and Jon swore his eyes got teary._

_“I tried hard to be a good dad and a good husband Jon. But sometimes I think I failed. I keep on wondering if I did everything I could to make Rhaella and my children really feel loved” he said sincerely “But most of the times I realise I’ve been treating my family as if they were soldiers in my battalion” he confessed._

_Jon was looking at him, his hands clenching and unclenching inside his pockets. His brain was running but his mouth didn’t seem able to utter a single word. He knew Aerys was a difficult man._

_“Wipe that sorry look off your face. I’m not here to be pitied” exclaimed Aerys “I’m telling you this because I want you to promise me something” he said and Jon nodded._

_“Promise me you’ll never make my Dany feel like she’s one of your subjects. Promise me you’ll make her the happiest woman on this earth and promise me you’ll support her through this difficult path she has chosen.” He said, his voice steady and commanding making Jon legs tremble._

_“Mr Targaryen… Aerys, I swear there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for your daughter. I promise I’ll do my best to make her happy. Everything” he swore. His words so true Aerys seemed taken back before nodding and giving him a small smile._

_“I may start to like you. Someone taller might have been better but we can’t have anything right?” he said laughing and Jon almost froze before giving him a small chuckle._

_“Well, then, it’ s settled.” He said holding his hand out for Jon to shake. Jon’s smaller hand wrapping around his. They gave each other a small nod, before Aerys hastily took away his hand and began to walk._

_Jon shook his hand at the gesture but he had to recognise they had made a lot of progress in the short span of five minutes. More than they had in the past three days him and Rhaella had been in King’s Landing._

_He would keep his promise. No matter the cost._

\----------

Dany hugged her father, before both her brothers came for her. It was strange seeing all the family together and as she scanned the room she was happy to see the Starks were also there, making it the first time both families came together. Ned came to them first, followed by a beaming Arya.

“Jon, my boy. Congratulations!” said wholeheartedly the old man.

“I still don’t understand how you could get someone like Dany.” Exclaimed Arya, making Jon roll his eyes.

“I can’t say much Arya, but your brother’s got different abilities and qualities which make him appealing” said Dany, a hint of seduction and lust marking her words.

Arya gagged and Marge followed.

“No ink or pots, today.” Said the brunette from the couch. Dany laughed and Jon groaned.

“I was referring to his breakfast making skill and incredible attractive hair” she said, feigning offence while running her hand through his curls. Missy chocking on her beer as she mumbled something like “Sausage-boy in the kitchen”.

As she looked around the room she took note of all the details Jon and probably their friends had put together. On the table was a rich Volantese Buffet, all the things she had been making that night years ago. On a countertop lied a beautiful Valyrian Red, their initials on it and she smiled at the thought of their lives completely melding together.

“Found it!” yelled suddenly Doreah, as she fidgeted with the TV’s controller, Khal Drogo’s scarred face coming on the big screen.

Dany moaned.

“Not him!” she said hiding her face into Jon’s chest.

“Today more than ever” dramatically stated the Dothraki and Dany couldn’t help it but laugh.

Jon nudged her head with his chin as Khal Drogo’s voice filled the room. Without even realising it they began swaying, her head still on his broad chest and his lips resting against her forehead.

“I couldn’t understand a word of what he was singing” he admitted, his lips moving on her skin and she chuckled. “For all I knew, it was just loads of screams and cries and incoherent strings of words” he said and she smiled.

“I really need to teach you Dothraki” she whispered kissing his neck.

“Sorry we are a bit late.” Came Tyrion’s voice from the corridor. He entered the small room followed by Brienne and Jaime.

Tyrion snatched a glass of champagne from the table before making his way to the couple to congratulate.

“Congratulations your highnesses” he said raising his glass.

“Thanks Tyrion.” Said Dany. “Jaime we need-

“I’m not here as your manager today. We’re here as your friends. The world can wait” he said smiling at the young couple as Brienne launched for Dany’s ring.

“That’s lovely.” She exclaimed merrily “Jon here did a wonderful job” she conceded swiping Jon off his feet for an hug. Dany exploded as he grimaced.

“Well then, let’s raise the glasses for this incredibly beautiful and sexy couple” said Missandei handing Jon a glass of champagne. Dany nodded her head at her friend an Irri came in bringing her a glass of water.

All eyes set on them. She saw Marge’s smug smirk and her mother’s teary eyes as she stepped in front of them.

“Unfortunately I will have to do it differently” she proclaimed, her voice shaking. Jon came behind her wrapping her up in his arms. “They say you can’t drink when you’re pregnant” she simply stated. The room erupted into a series of gasps and small cries.

Before they could say anything more they were literally swarmed up by their little crowd.

Dany looked up at Jon as they once again embraced everybody, their eyes meeting.

Yes, she thought. She was the happiest woman alive.

\---------

_28 th September 2019, Visenya’s Hill Road, Dany’s flat_

_She was panicking._

_She had made up an excuse to run away from the restaurant they were in. Truth was she just wanted to have enough time to get herself ready._

_The flat was a complete mess, three imposing piles of boxes were amassed in a corner in the living room, the rubbish had to be taken out and the creams which had fallen the night before were still scattered on the tiled floor of her small bathroom. She had to take the boys out for a walk and most important she had to take another shower._

_She decided to set the flat first, for she didn’t want to risk bumping into Jon on her way out with the dogs. Meeting him at the theatre had been enough._

_Meeting him at the theatre._

_She had to work with him._

_He had written the whole thing and he would be her co-lead._

_Gods above._

_How much more embarrassing could things get? She didn’t know. The odds of her meeting the cute neighbour she had been pining for months at the audition had been below zero, especially if you count that, for once same neighbour was the one you had fucked the night before and second he had written a character who resembled you in everything._

_She had thought a lot on the similarities between her and the Dragon Queen the night before but she had concluded that Valyrian beauties are often used to make things more interesting. Her homeland was full of mythical creatures and heroic stories. Her ancestors had conquered Westeros more than 300 years before and she was a direct descendant of Aegon I Targaryen, the first king of the Seven Kingdoms. Her own family was still well regarded both here and in Essos. But Dany had not been able to enjoy such honours and her own name as Aerys had been irremovable. She had to achieve her goals on her own._

_Anyway, given the Targaryen fame she was sure that Jon could have easily taken inspiration from one of the famous Queens, who reigned over the country for centuries. Still, among all the oddity of the situation there was something queer about the way she had felt for the character. Like they belonged._

_She shrugged those thoughts out her mind as a door upstairs shut close. He was home._

_She hurriedly called for Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal, fidgeting with their collars before finally being able to run outside. She avoided the park, for she knew Jon would soon go there to take Ghost out for his evening walk. Instead she wondered towards what would become her new flat._

_She liked the new place, it was cosy and cheaper. It also was bigger and she liked the idea of sharing the flat with Irri and Missandei both. They also had a small backyard here too, for she couldn’t keep the boys inside. Overall, it was a good place but…_

_… but it didn’t have Jon._

_The white Rhaenyra’s era building she had been living in for the past year was a wonder from the outside. Stucco windows and lovely details, even if the flats inside weren’t too big. The owner had kept most of the historical features but had made sure to rearrange the big construction into four dwellings to gain as much as possible. She would lie if she said she wasn’t in love with it and she would lie if she said she wasn’t in love with the man living there._

_Jon had been a nice surprise. The sweetest._

_A year of dreams hadn’t even came close to what he really was. Practically, they still were strangers – strangers who had fucked- but strangers nonetheless. Seeing him had caught her off guard but she had to admit that the thought of working with him now that she would move was somewhat reassuring._

_She never pondered much on what job he could do, not when she could think about that ass. She had gone through his mail a couple of times – well maybe some more- and had spied letters from The Daily Reach, so she and Missy had settled on him working for the infamous Tyrells._

_She had occasionally seen him standing at his window wearing a pair of black glasses which made him look way sexier – given that was possible- and biting at pen while looking at some papers. But never had she thought about him being a playwright or an actor for the matter._

_In any case, here they were. They were soon to be ex-neighbours, new co-stars and possibly, she hoped, something more._

_She came back after almost an hour and hopped into the shower stall before she could even close the door. Missandei wouldn’t be back till tomorrow evening, so they had the flat for themselves. Luckily. She came out, rushing around and throwing things on before she settled for her beloved burgundy overall, paired with a black t-shirt. She let her hair free and applied just a touch of make-up._

_When she was ready she looked at her reflection._

_“What are you worrying about Dany? He has seen everything” she said aloud, sighing._

_She let the boys out to play and set to make something to eat. The Volantese Chicken would do, even if it meant they would have to eat at 9 at least. Just after closing the oven she heard a knock on the door. She exhaled, her nerves getting the best of her, before dragging her body to the red door._

_She unlocked it and there he was. Shivers went down her spine as she recalled memories from the night before. This time she found the voice to invite him in and as he stepped inside she was engulfed by the scent of fresh wood and pine. He was smiling at her as she turned to look at him. He handed her a bouquet of flowers._

_Twenty small winter’s roses and one bigger burgundy rose in the centre._

_“I didn’t know what you liked. So I went with my instinct” he bashfully said. She took the flowers from his hand smiling before saying “I love them, Jon. Thanks”_

_He smiled back and she felt her heart thud. He was handsome. His curls were damp from the shower he had probably just taken and his eyes were tingling with excitement._

_“Take a seat. I’ll put these into some water” she said suddenly nervous and unsure as she looked for a vase._

_She went to the counter, vase in hand but before she could turn around to bring the flowers to the table his arms were around her and he was twisting their bodies so that their lips could meld together. She gasped at the feeling of lips on hers, wetness rushing to her core._

_He pecked her lips before letting go._

_“Sorry, I-_

_She interrupted him, her petite frame crushing into his body as she kissed him passionately. His hands started roaming along her backside and when his tongue traced her lips she let out a small whimper allowing him access. The kiss was making her feel dizzy, she was sure she had never been kissed this way, not until yesterday night, not until now. When his hand started tracing the outline of her ribs she shivered and finally disconnected from him. This time she wanted to make sure they could talk before ending up in a satisfied tangle of limbs on her bed._

_He smiled, his breath irregular as she looked at her. She giggled as the lust in his eyes left space for embarrassment as his length poked her stomach. She pecked his cheek and made her way to the table, vase in hand. He followed sitting down, pulling her down to his side before she could escape towards the oven. His hand timidly reached for hers. She smiled sheepishly at him._

_“Way to welcome your neighbours” he said smirking and she let out a small giggle, her stomach clenching at the way his eyes were burning into hers. “I could get used to it” he added, his voice getting hotter and deeper._

_“I wouldn’t be so sure of myself, Mr. Snow” she said shaking her head and getting up._

_She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen, getting everything ready. It was like a dance, she was almost floating among chairs and countertops and yet she was sure he was following her every movement. Till she felt him come to her. His perfume once again flooding her senses._

_“Can I help with something?” he asked almost unsure, as if he didn’t have his tongue shoved down her throat minutes before. She nodded and took out a cutting board and a couple of potatoes._

_“Could you dice them?” she asked, as he already was reaching for a knife._

_They started cutting vegetables in synchro, neither of them speaking a word, the only sounds the soft buzzing of the timer and the chop of knives on wood._

_“So, you act?” stated more than asked Jon as she peeled some more potatoes._

_“I.. sort of. Well, not until now. Not professionally I mean” she said, her embarrassment quite evident. She still couldn’t believe they had chosen her, after all she was a nobody._

_“If Tyrion and Brienne agreed on you, you must be good. Believe me” he said winking at her, his hands flexing as he kept on chopping. She grinned at his veiled compliment._

_“And you write… and act” she stated, her grin turning into a mischievous smirk._

_“Sort of.” He replied quoting her and she laughed. She was elated to find out his natural broody attitude was hiding a more sensitive and funny side. She could feel herself fall more an d more for him._

_“I acted in various local productions, up in the North, when I was a teenager. Then, I stopped. One day I found an old typewriter and here I am.” He stated, his voice betraying a little too much emotion and she was sure there was more to the story, but she would find out another day. She hoped. “I haven’t been on a stage for years now and I don’t know how to feel. Sure my hot and cute co-star may be of help” he said once again winking at her. She pinched his arm and chuckled._

_“Maybe or maybe not” she said. And he looked at her perplexed. “I’m kidding. I think we’ll work well together.” And she was right for she had noticed how easily they had fallen into a perfect rhythm making a simple dinner. She moved the boards and knives away before washing the vegetables and throwing them into a frying pan. He was following her once again, like a wolf hunting and she couldn’t shake the want away. She knew one of them would soon pounce on the other. It was like playing a game._

_She opened a bottle of Dornish Red and offered him a glass, which he raised to hers for a cheer. She smiled, the clink of the delicate glass bringing her back to her senses. He started talking again telling her he was sorry for the chaos Margaery and his brother -well cousin- had been making. He had explained they were going to be there for a couple of weeks waiting for their new house to be ready. They had talked about her friends and their works. Something about their families had also transpired as they had sat down to eat, but nothing in particular. They had tried to keep it casual, and Dany had been more than happy listening to him._

_She felt that in the span of a mere hour they had made up for the time spent apart._

_They were eating some ice cream Dany had found in the refrigerator. He had requested some chocolate sauce on it and she had been happy to comply. She was looking at him intently, as he tried to avoid dripping the liquid on the white linen covering the table. He was very attentive, she realised. He liked thinking and planning. He was careful and somewhat always on guard. While she was, well she was anything but the sort. She smiled at the thought of how different they were. Yet, there was something between them, a string, which had pulled them together from the very beginning. She couldn’t explain it but as she looked at his face she couldn’t help but think that they belonged to one another._

_“Jon, can I ask you something?” she said out of a spur._

_He lifted his gaze to her and nodded his head._

_“How did you come up with the Dragon Queen?” she asked out of curiosity and he looked at her, his eyes as big, as a deer caught in a headlight, choking on the ice cream. “It’s just… I was thinking it may be of help” she said, fingers dancing idly._

_He blushed hard and let out a big sigh._

_“I don’t know where to start. I want to be sincere with you” he admitted, his hand playing with the little silver spoon. “You are the Dragon Queen” he exclaimed, voice sounding queer._

_“I know, they choose me” she said, not understanding._

_“No. I mean they chose you, yes but you were the Dragon Queen way before.” She looked at him perplexed before a flash of understanding caught her and she gasped._

_“It’s me. The inspiration for it. It’s me” she said incredulously and he nodded anxiously._

_“I don’t want you to think of me a s a creep. I just…” his voice broke and he looked at her “Dany, that night you really found a way to my heart. I wasn’t lying yesterday when I told you I’ve been crushing on you since then.” He confessed, his grip on the small spoon getting stronger._

_“I don’t think of you as creep” she said shaking her head “It’s just… That’s amazing. I’ve never thought I could inspire anything, let alone a playwright.” She said laughing. He shook his head in disbelief and she stopped. “Why did you never tell me or tried to speak to me?” she said “I mean I know the Daario thing and everything else but still” she concluded, her eyes searching for his._

_“I told you yesterday, I was an idiot. But you wouldn’t get out of my mind.” He was quivering, sweat was starting to form on his forehead. She got up from her seat and made her way to him, he scooted the chair making space for her as she plopped down on his knees, her hands linking behind his head._

_“You’re adorable when you’re nervous” she whispered, eyes disappearing._

_“It’s embarrassing” he said with a groan._

_“It’s the most beautiful thing one has ever done for me, Jon Snow” she admitted proudly, passion flooding her veins._

_“On my part, I didn’t know you acted and for sure I didn’t know you could ever be in that room today. It was something that was supposed to stay hidden.” He stated firmly._

_“And so it will be. Our secret” she said raising her pinkie to him. He grinned, giving her a small peck on the cheek._

_“What a creepy neighbour you’ve got” he said chuckling._

_“Creepy, talented and handsome neighbour.” She said, her lips tickling his._

_“I was hoping that maybe I could be your creepy, not so talented and a bit broody boyfriend” he croaked and she smiled. Instead of answering she leant down and pressed their lips together and when she felt him smile in the kiss, for the first time after years she felt whole._

_“I like having my own based character. It’s way too cool” she exclaimed happily as they came up for breath._

_“I’m glad you like the idea.” He said shyly_

_“This reminds me you promised Tyrion we would have worked on the script tonight” she said sassily and he groaned. The bulge in his jeans making it clear what her really desired._

_She got up and took a copy of the script from a bag he had been carrying, inviting him to sit on the couch. She helped her feet on his legs and started skimming through the pages he knew well. “I think that’s not right, you’ve got an advantage on me” she said giggling._

_“What can I say, the perks of being the writer” he said cockily and she fake punched him on the chest. He grabbed her by the waist and before she knew it she was trapped in his arm._

_“Is it too soon to say that I love you?” he husked. And her heart halted. She felt like losing balance. Then it hadn’t been a dream. He had said it the night before. Her lips curled upwards and she looked straight into his grey orbs._

_“Not if you let me say that I love you too, my Zokla” she uttered and he smiled hard._

_“Zokla?” he asked_

_“Wolf in Valyrian” she stated._

_“I like the sound of it” he murmured into her ear._

_“Jon, the script” he growled and she chortled._

\-------------

Jon was cleaning the flat as she said her goodbye to the last of their guests. When the door clicked close after Missy she turned around looking as he made his way around all the rooms picking leftovers and cups.

“Leave it for tomorrow, love” she whispered wrapping her arms around him. She felt him nod before lowering the rubbish bag on the wooden floor. He spun her around and gave her a small kiss.

“I still can’t believe it” she whispered looking around the flat and then at her left hand. She knew this was a long time coming but still the way he had carefully planned it, made it special, made her feel special.

“Believe it or not, Miss Targaryen you are going to be my wife” he said smiling. Pride showing into his dark gaze. “I’ve got something else for you” he whispered leading her upstairs to what once was his flat. He opened the door and guided her inside. There was no more furniture, just the grey couch he had taken in himself years ago. He took a transparent folder, which was lying on it and gave it to her as they both sat down. She raised her brows at him, questioning his doings.

He leant down to kiss her shoulder and nudged her arm for her to open it.

“Another gift?” she said smirking and he nodded. When she opened the folder she was left incredulous. On the inside where four different projects for a refurbishing of the whole house.

“We couldn’t live in a four flat building” he said laughing “I know how much you love historical features and character, so I made them make four different projects and see what you like better” he said timidly.

“They’re all so beautiful, Jon.” She exclaimed, her eyes softening at his attentions. “Thank you. For everything” she said sincerely and he kissed her once more. Their lips softly brushing against each other.

“I’m the one who should thank you.” He whispered “You’ve brought me everything, my Dragon Queen” he said with a voice full of emotion, his hand caressing her stomach.

“And you brought me, everything my creepy, talented and handsome neighbour” she replied, her eyes shining with love.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked after a few seconds.

“The past” she replied and he smiled too.

“Is it too soon to say that I love you?” he asked quoting himself and she giggled.

“Not if you let me say that I love you too, Zokla” she mimicked her hold self.

“I love you my Dragon Queen and I love you my little dragon” he murmured against her belly.

“I was thinking, if it’s a girl we should definitely call her Visenya, like the road” she stated.

“And if it’s a boy?”

“Number 25?” she said laughing and he joined her. He cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss but before their lips could meet a clink on the window broke them apart.

“Dany” screamed Daario from the outside “ I forgot my phone. Open up I’m freezing my ballocks out here” Jon groaned as Dany laughed harder going for the stairs.

“Does he ever uses the interphone?” he mumbled

“Some things never change, Mr Snow” she said winking at him from the door.

No, some things never changed but others did and in her case, she thought as she made her way down the burgundy carpeted stairs, they had changed for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an idea for a couple of one-shots taking place in this universe and a new short fic one or two chapters. If you have any suggestion let me know!   
> Stay safe and have a lovely weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and a special thank you to all those wonderful writers who have been cheering me up since that catastrophe called season 8 happened. You're amazing.


End file.
